Unwanted Attention
by CatchTheRainbow
Summary: Forced by her mother, seventeen year old Mitchie Torres begins to keep record of her life in a diary. Inside it, she vents on her feelings towards life and the unwanted attention she gets from the so called annoying, popular jock, Shane Gray. Shane/Mitchie. AU.
1. Hide Under A Rock

**My first ever Camp Rock story. I loved the movie, and from what I've read, some of the stories on here seem pretty cool. I just wanted to add to the 'cause' xD So if you're read this, Please enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot yadda yadda I'm sure you know the drill.**_

* * *

**Entry 1:**** Hide Under a Rock**

**Saturday April 3rd 2009 ****12:15 PM**

I'm BORRRED! Like, sickingly bored.

And since I've got nothing better to do with my time, I guess I'm might aswell start writing in this stupid, worthless book. Or what other appreciative kids would call it;_ A diary. _I basically got you a few days ago. If it was up to me I would of just left you on that shelf in the mall...but sadly it wasn't. My mom wanted me to do something that didn't involve me singing in my room, fighting with my brother or have screaming contests with my best friend Sierra - I recommend you don't try the last one - So you happened.

It's Saturday, mid afternoon and I have absolutely _nothing_ to do, which is pretty weird since I ALWAYS have something to do. Even if it's something as stupid as seeing how many star jumps I can do on my bed. You know, I'm actually pretty good at that...if you don't count that one time I had a close save from a sprained ankle...but yeah, I'm actually pretty good at it. Now, I'm just telling you a load of crap. You know what, let me just introduce myself.

I am none other then Michelle Anne Torres - other wise know as Mitchie Torres. My rat head brother called me 'Mitchie' one day in an attempt to annoy me. His attempt failed as you can see for now its the name I actually use. I'm currently seventeen years old and I live with my mom and my sad excuse for a boy/brother Tom. As far as I'm concerned I don't have a dad. He ditched us when I was nine.

If you're expecting me to write about the type of dramatic stuff you see on soap operas, then sorry to disappoint. As boring as it sounds my life is…a life basically. Nothing out of ordinary happens except for one or two exciting things every now and then. I have a best friend who goes by the name of Sierra who I think I previously mentioned. She's pretty much been my friend since the day we met.

**Quick Mini Flashback Moment**: Our mothers left us in the sand pit to go get us ice cream. I stole her lolly pop, she tried to fight back for it, and the rest is history. We've been two peas in a pod ever since...actually, I don't like peas. So lets say we we're two roasted peanuts in a packet instead!

The only thing I'd say is just above the brinks of interesting around here is the unwanted attention from stupid popular jock boy Shane 'idiotic' Gray. I've known him since Pre School. The moment when he yanked on my pigtail and I pinched his arm is still fresh in my mind; its safe to say we were pretty close.

Until high school happened.

As the usual story goes he got whisked away into the world of the 'populars' and now the only time he ever talks to me is either with a fail of a chat up line or if he's forgotten an assignment.

He really needs to know when to back off. He's like boomerang. I don't even get what he wants from me. I'm just clumsy, slightly crazy at times Mitchie Torres. I did come up with the theory that he'd made a stupid bet with his jock 'posse' and they're out to destroy my social reputation. Well, if I had a reputation...so I guess we should just forget that theory then.

"…"

Oh look its 12:35 now. I'm getting bored of this and I'm running out of things to say anyway so…I'm just going to stop writing now. Then again, it's not likely that I'm going to pick this thing up again.

See ya.

X

* * *

**4:15 PM**

Oh. My. Gosh.

Shane Gray is a freakin' douche bag. Period.

And yeah, I know I said - and I quote 'it's not likely that I'm going to pick this thing up again' but I just had to record the events of the past 2 hours and this was the only option. Psh, why am I explaining myself to you anyway? Lets just get on with what happened.

After finally overcoming my death sentence of boredom, I decided to go to the Mall. I was as usual enjoying a nice milkshake alone in this quiet cafe, engaging with my thoughts and enjoying my surroundings, when all of a sudden an annoying, egotistical, big headed dimwit decides to crash down into the opposite seat. Who is this person you ask? Did you even _have_ to ask?

Shane. Gray. (Doesn't that name just suddenly give you the urge to drill a hole into a concrete side walk? No? Just me? Well okay.)

At the sight of him my heart sank deep down into my chest, his eyes decided to look me up and down with that stupid signature smirk playing on his lips. I hate the way he openly checks me out. Not like the sweet sensitive types that do it discreetly. When he finally looked into my eyes, mine were already busy glaring back at him.

"Why, hello there hot stuff." He said in what he probably thought was a 'smooth' tone, his smirk never leaving his face. Ha, the day I fall for his so called charm is the day I fly away with the flying pigs - and It doesn't seem likely for a flying pig to appear.

"What do you want Gray?" I asked speaking bitterly towards him. My tone of voice didn't falter his smirk, in fact he leaned in closer to me.

"Nothing...well except for your lips to be planted firmly on mine." What. A. Pig. I gave him a look of disgust, and decided this was my cue to leave. As I attempted to stand and walk away, I accomplished the standing part…I just failed on the 'walking away'. Shane grabbed my waist unexpectedly, causing me to squeak bewildered. Squashing me against him, he stopped me from any form of escape.

"What's the rush babe." He whispered into my ear. His breath tickled against my neck disapprovingly which sent unwanted shivers down my spine. I may not have been able to get out of his grasp but I could still at least turn around. I managed to wiggle my way round to face him, a fake sweet smile on my face.

"Shane," I started off while looking directly into his eyes. He looked back at me with that smirk of his practically absorbing his face. If it were possible, from what it seemed like he was moving a little closer to me while I was stuck in his arms. I vowed silently never to get this physically close to him ever again.

Because if I ever did...the next time I'd actually admit that it genuinely did feel nice in his arms

-Awkward silence- You know what? Lets pretend I never said that. Moving on...

The fake smile finally left my face and I shoved him as hard as my weak little arms could muster. Luckily for me he was caught off guard and fell flat on his ass. Oh the look of pure shock on his face was priceless. Absolutely priceless. I lowered myself down to his level with the smirk now on my face.

"Don't go near me unless you're willing for this to happen to you again." I didn't even bother waiting for his expression to change. I just stood up, and walked away proudly from the café, ignoring the shocked stares from everyone. A few minutes later as I made my way home, I was thinking about how well I'd handled all of that. A sense of pride was radiating off of me; maybe if this reached everyone at school I'd climb up the social ladder. I even dared to think up to the stage of where he'll never bother me again.

Oh how wrong I was. I was a street away from my house about to the turn the corner...

Then the same guy who I had just left looking like a shocked and upset little girl was now holding me in place with his hands above my head. It was so unexpected that I didn't have time to make a run for it. Didn't he know when to lay off? Did he not hear me back there? He actually dared to smirk down at me as if nothing had happened back at the mall. I glared up at him, practically seething. He bent his head down towards my ear.

"I only have one thing to say regarding your little threat Mitch." Mitch. He called me MITCH. If it wasn't for my lack of skill in the arts of physical violence I would have thumped him back into the stone age. He lost the right to nickname me the moment he ditched me for the populars. I didn't say anything, I continued to stare at him. His hair was falling in his eyes as he looked down at me.

Looking up at him intently, I'm pretty sure it wasn't just me having sight issues, because it looked like his face was growing closer to mine. My breath hitched in the back of my throat as there was soon almost no space between our faces.

"'I'll take that risk just to get you babe'." He spoke softly against my lips. I began to close my eyes caught up in the moment, taking it all in. Only to look stupid when he put his hands to his sides, winked and walked off in a different direction. I pressed my lips into a thin line and narrowed my eyes, watching him walk away. If I could scream the neighbourhood down or run after him, jump on his back and beat him senseless I would. I didn't do any of these things though; I just sighed and trudged onwards to my house...

And here we are back where we started!

I hate him. I HATE HIM! How could he have power over me for those split measly seconds? His so called 'charm' just happens to rub on me and I fall for it. It's not fair! I don't even like him…at least I think I don't.

Wait, What? WHAT AM I SAYING?

No. No, no, no! Scratch that and rewind. I didn't say that. The horrible experience is just so over whelming that I'm talking nonsense. Yupp that's it, nonsense…

-Insert sheepish smile here-

I need to stop writing. I have to think of ways to avoid that idiot for the next aganizing year of high school. First things first though I think I'll go hide under a rock and scream until my lungs explode. That one outside my window looks nice, big and comforting.

See ya!

X

* * *

**There you go :) The first chapter! Please review and tell me your thoughts. I really hope you do. :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Natalie x**

**P.S Any mistakes I'm sorry.**


	2. Moment Of Weakness

**OMG. :D I'm very happy with the response to this story! 10 reviews 6 fav's and 16 alerts! That's alot for me in one go so thank you! :D**

**Thanks especially to: _believeinlove08, ilovejoe15, djdangerlove-x, casy08, greenscruffyconverse, TashIsRandom, ShanexMithiexLoverrr (anon), Shayla (anon), Eloisel54 and xx-juliaaa _for reviewing! You guys get a virtual cookie :D**

**And another thank you to _believeinlove08 _for telling me the mistakes I made. Anyway on with the next chapter.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp Rock. Shocker._**

* * *

**Entry 2: Moment Of Weakness**

**Tuesday April 12th 2009 1:45 PM**

Life's just peachy isn't it?

And if you didn't catch that form of sarcasm I'm telling you now I was being sarcastic. You think you're having a relatively good day and everything is going fine and dandy. Nothing that bad could possibly happen and spoil this when BAM! Your math teacher tells you that you'll be tutoring an annoying football jock who can't keep his grades up. Yes, you're correct.

I have to tutor Shane 'as smart as a loaf of bread' Gray in math. Cue the sad yet dramatic music here.

I'm sitting in the library writing this. I don't usually go to the library at lunch times...or at all for that matter. And once this day is over never again. I'm only in here for a couple of reasons.

1. Sierra is out sick today. If you haven't realised by now, I'm not the most friend enclosed person. Just my luck.

2. The library is quiet and nobody will bother me. Unlike some jockey idiots who don't know the meaning of "GO AWAY!"

3. Shane (the jockey idiot) would be looking for me at this appointed time. Probably to 'congratulate' me or something and well all know its really not something to celebrate about.

Ugh, it's not fair! I'm not the only one who is good at math – heck there are people better. Though apparently Miss Malone just happened to pull my name out of the hat. Imagine me saying the word 'happened' with air quotes. I'm pretty sure this mini hat contest was fixed.

Tutoring Shane will just make things right now worse. Ever since the incident that occurred at the mall, he's been tracking my every move. It's like he's a piece of gum stuck under my shoe that I can't scrape off no matter how hard I try. And I'm talking really sticky.

Whoa wait a second.

I see a looming figure in the shadows. I'm guessing its Shane finally finding my where abouts. So much for the library being a great hiding spot. I could be wrong but I'm not taking any chances. This the last time I get fooled by the library's hide-able looking qualities. I'm just going to stop babbling now and get the heck out of here before Shane plays another round of 'Mess with Torres'.

See Ya.

X

* * *

**4****:25 PM**

Five minutes until Shane arrives and we begin tutor time. Or as I prefer to call it torture time. I'll probably die before the next tutor session or diary entry so don't wait up. My mum is coviniently working late today and my brother Tom is over at one of his so called friend's house. Good riddance. Though that unfortunately leaves me home alone with Shane.

Wohoo. (Again, note the sarcasm.)

I haven't got much time to really write anything because he'll be here any minute. I'll write some more after the session - If I survive of course. So…yeah…

See Ya.

X

* * *

**7:05 PM**

Uh...Okay.

There's some good news, but then there's some bad news; what do you want to hear first? Lets start on the positive side of things.

Good news: I survived the torture, I'll have plenty more time to write and I'm engaged to Nick Jonas. (The last one was a huge lie as you can probably tell. A girl can dream right? Right. So shush.)

Bad news: I was no match for Shane's evil seducing power...and...he kissed me.

I bet if you were actually alive, you'd sit there shaking your head thinking: Does this girl ever learn? But it's not entirely my fault…is it _my_ fault he's practically a professional hypnotist? I think not!

Let's start from after he arrived. We had just started working on a math problem - or rather I had started working on a math problem.

I was talking him through it the best way that I could, not making any eye contact and keeping my eyes glued to the worksheet; when he interrupts me in mid sentence.

"Stop." He said. I shut my mouth confused and looked up at him for the first time since I'd opened the door and let him in. I notice his eye colour straight away – a lovely mix of brown and green. No, I'm shockingly not going to deny that.

"Let's not talk about math." He said with a smirk. I sighed rolling my eyes. _Here we go_ - I thought.

"And what do you suppose we do talk about?." I asked flatly, raising an eyebrow. He didn't answer my question however. He said something I wasn't expecting. At all.

"You have pretty eyes." I just blinked two or three times before I actually managed to form some words.

"Thank…you…?" I finally said. I really wasn't sure how to respond to this. He suddenly moved closer and his hand slowly reached out and touched the side of my face. You'd think I of all people would immediately back away from him and run for the door, but no. I flinched for a mere second and eventually leaned into his touch. He slowly rubbed his thumb across my cheek, caressing it softly. I closed my eyes as peculiar feeling overwhelmed me. A minute later I opened my eyes and his face was dangerously close to mine. My heart literally skipped a beat.

"Just give me a chance Mitch." His words were almost inaudible. What did he mean? Why would he need a chance? As I was about to ask him this, he caught me off guard when his lips pressed themselves against mine softly.

The thing that shocks me the most about this whole thing is not that he dared to press his lips to mine. Not that he pulled me closer by pulling me onto his lap – (well that I'm still in a daze about)

It's that I kissed him back. And I don't regret it.

Yes, I kissed him back, I really couldn't help it. As foolish as I was, I put my arms around his neck and he took this as a green light (going back to the pulling me into his lap) I didn't notice this properly since I was so into the kiss that I even put myself in a more comfortable position. Honestly, what was I thinking? That was pretty hard to admit by the way. He hands slipped to my waist band. And that was what made me come to my senses. So abruptly pull away and quickly standing up. We were both breathing heavily. Panting wildly.

"I think…you should…go." I managed to say. From the look on his face it looked like he was about to try and protest.

"But…" Was the only word he could get in edgeways before I cut him off.

"Please. Just go." My breathing was slightly better now and he sighed staring right into my eyes. Ha! He didn't get round me that easily. I'm a pro at the staring contests (Thank you Tom and your week eyes) so I stared harder. He gave in almost too quickly in my opinion and sighed again standing up. He walked over to me and his towering self looks down at me.

"I'll be back babe." Great. Welcome back mister 'I'll try and woo you with smoothness.' I rolled my eyes and looked down at my purple carpeting.

"Whatever." I muttered and without another word he left my room. Once he was gone I lightly touched my swollen mouth with the tip of my finger tips. I groaned throwing myself onto my bed and burying my face into my pillow. That's where this guilty story ends.

Why. Why me? Did he _have _to be such a good kisser? (I'm not even denying that now)

I really am stupid. I don't know anything anymore. What's up and what's down. What's left and what's right. It's crazy! All of this is down to that idiot Shane Gray and looking back on what I've written I can't get that whirly feeling out of my stomach.

Am I…falling for him? Man I really, really hope not. Psh, I cant be!

Well before I confess anything I shouldn't, I'm out. I'm going to really try and blend in at school for the next few weeks. Time to bust out the camouflage outfits from my wardrobe I think.

See Ya.

X

**

* * *

What did you think? Review? Please! I'll be really greatfull.**

**Natalie x**

**P.S Any mistakes I'm sorry.**


	3. Like A Jigsaw Puzzle

**OMG. 22 reviews on only two chapters. Thank you guys so so much!! :D I absolutley love you for this. I was supposed to put this up yesterday but my computer was being mean. It's being nice again :D**

**Please enjoy the next chapter.**

**_DISCLAIMER: Camp Rock is not mine. Oh well..._**

**Entry 3: Like A Jigsaw Puzzle**

**Thursday 2:15 PM**

I'm sitting in the janitor's closet writing this. I'm skipping class and I don't care. I'm not usually this bad but when you're hiding/avoiding someone than there's not really any boundaries. It's been two weeks now and I've stayed very clear from Shane. I'd call that a record. I'm dying to know what he meant by his words last time but I'm not going near him.

Nuh uh. No way.

I have to tutor him again tomorrow which means I have to actually be in 5 meters contact with him. Just great. I'm leaving the janitor's closet now and amazingly somehow I'm still writing and walking at the same time. Call it a girl's thing. My handwriting's a little shaky but I'm sure you can still make it out right?

The hall is deserted but I can't help but have the feeling someone is following me. You know in those scary horror movies where no one else is there except for the person who gets killed next and that creepy stalker music starts to play. That's exactly how I feel right now.

Okay 2 minutes have gone by and I can literally feel somebody's presence behind me. I don't know where I'm going. Not back to class though that's for sure. (Sierra's covering for me. She's like the best friend ever. I totally owe her now) I'm too scared to turn around since because it could be any body.

It could be an unknown stalker, or a psycho killer…

Or Bigfoot!!

Okay, scratch the last one but I really am scared so my mind is not functioning properly. However I did go to karate lessons for 3 and half years so I'm sure I can take this guy/girl/none human. I'm turning around now though my heart is beating so fast I'm sure the other person can hear it. I'm ready to figh – oh crap it's –

--

**5:15 PM**

I'm alive! Sorry about the abrupt ending in the last entry. Now will all be revealed. As you know I was stopped (and jogged may I add) before I could tell you who the follower was. The person who I will now reveal was… (Drum roll please)

Shane Gray.

Not surprised? I wasn't either. Let's replay what happened shall we? Well just as I am about to reveal his unknown presence, he grabs me by the waist and I am now being held in mid air beating on his back as hard as I an.

"Let go of me!" I whisper yell. This only makes him hold onto me tighter. He takes me kicking and screaming back into the janitor's closet. He then put's me down and I am ready to make a run for it. He sees what I was trying to do however and stops me by grabbing hold of my arms. Damn, he has a strong grip.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asks glaring down at me. Why have I been avoiding him? Why _haven't _I been avoiding him? There are many, many reasons.

"Why do you care?" I ask glaring back just as hard. He doesn't say anything just keeps on glaring down at me while I glare back. This can just go on forever but as I said before I'm a pro at staring contests so as predicted I win. He looks down at the floor.

"I don't, I just want to know why." Really? Well I don't have to tell him do I?

"I don't have to answer to you." I seethe struggling in his grip. I am no match for him if I not so proudly admit. He looks back up at me, leans down closer to me and my breath catches in my throat. Those darn feelings begin to rise up again.

"You can't hide forever babe." He says in a matter-of-fact tone. I have a huge urge to roll my eyes but I refrain.

"Can't I?" I retort. I'm not going down without a fight. Though our proximity is becoming hard to deal with. I begin to feel nervous and I know he notices because a smirk begins to form on his face. I bite my lip not knowing what to do. I'm always calm, cool and collected – up until this point.

"Quit doing that with your mouth. It drives me mad." He whispers his voice husky. I raise an eyebrow not breaking eye contact with him.

"Does it?" I whisper back. I am still very nervous but I haven't lost the will to speak.

"Yep." Is his one word answer before he does it again. He kisses me.

And I let him.

He presses me up against the wall letting go of my arms and I wrap my released arms around his neck. I kiss him back almost immediately which he seems to notice and enjoy. He puts his arms around my waist pulling me closer. The same action with our mouths goes on for a while until he surprises me by lightly rubbing his tongue on my lower lip. As usual I am caught up in the moment so I open my mouth obliging an entrance.

From then on the kiss begins to get pretty heated. Funnily enough I have no need for air I am supporting just fine. His hands move from my waist to my lower back rubbing light circles. I am in heaven I have to admit that. Eventually air is needed and I pull away gasping and panting. The only sound for a while is our breathing as we try to get it back to normal. We are still in the same position once our breathing is normal. I look up at him curiously.

"Shane…" I begin. My voice slices the silence and he looks down at me intently.

"What did you mean last time? When you said I should give you a chance?" He lets go of me and I feel all cold and alone. Gosh what am I saying?

"What do you think I meant Mitch?" There he goes again calling me Mitch. I just simply shrug. This has to be the most sincere conversation we've had in…a long time.

"Are you trying to confuse me?" I ask. He chuckles.

"No…" Is his lame reply. Thanks I really understand you now Shane.

"Well then will you just tell me what you meant then?" I demand not in a rude way though. Just in a slightly impatient way.

"There's nothing to tell." Geez. The guy is stubborn. I roll my eyes annoyed.

"You do that a lot you know."

"Do what?"

"Roll your eyes. It's a turn on." I sigh frustrated. We are seriously getting no where.

"You know what, just forget it. I'd rather be in class any way." This is by far a lie but I'd rather be bored to tears in class then be here in a janitor's closer with Shane Gray…actually I'm really not so sure now. As I begin to walk away. He grabs my wrist before I reach the door.

"Will we ever have this type of meeting again?" His voice is soft. Just like he was all those few years ago. He really is confusing. I slowly smile. A genuine smile that I haven't given him for a very long time. I lean in close to his ear and I whisper softly.

"We just might Shane, we just might." I see him visibly shiver and it takes almost all I have not to ruin the tender moment between us by smirking. I let go of his hand and reach for the door handle. I give him a sideways glance and see something on Shane I haven't seen for a long time.

A true smile.

That's all that happened. I'm still in a daze about it. Shane's like a really confusing jigsaw puzzle. You just get really frustrated trying to figure out all the pieces. One minute his soft and gentle like he used to be then he changes back to his egotistical smirky ways. It makes me want to scream!

My feelings are drastically changing. Now don't hit me (which I'm not really afraid of since you're a diary) but I think I actually might…you know…

Like him.

No I'm not falling for his jerky, I'm-Hot-So-Drool-Over-Me act. It's just he gives me these warm feelings that are definitely the signs of liking someone. Maybe I can get him to change and open up slightly. The tutoring session tomorrow seems like the perfect time. We'll be alone and I can be pretty seductive when I want to.

No I'm not going to act slutty. Just persuasive. Yeah that's a better word: Persuasive. I think I need to call Sierra and ask her for ideas. I can tell her what happened with him earlier at school while I'm at it too. So until next time…

See Ya.

X

**So...Your thoughts would be nice. I wonder if I've confused you. I probably haven't but yeah whatever.**

**Review please. Thanks again guys!! :D**

**Natalie x**

**P.S Any mistakes as always I'm sorry but I've checked this about three times and for any mistakes to be there would just be. Grr.**


	4. The Unexpected

**Thank you for your reviews guys! This story has now 37 reviews. I never expected that many on the thrid chapter. Guess What? We're moving on to the fourth! Some of the things in this chapter weren't supposed to happen yet but I just couldn't wait. Though now the story looks kind of rushed. Oh well. Please enjoy anyway.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I think we get it that Camp Rock is not mine. If only._ **

--

**Entry Four:**** The Unexpected**

**Friday 3:10**** PM**

AHHHHHHHHH! That basically explains how I'm feeling right now.

Everything has been so confusing since yesterday in the closet with Shane. My so called feelings for him have drastically changed and it's scary. Today when I first came in to school he even…smiled at me.

Not a wink. Not a smirk. A smile.

And I smiled back.

It's insane how things have changed in just a few days. This time two weeks ago I would have scowled if someone even mentioned his name. Now I just...I don't know. Smile or my heart flutters or my stomach feels queasy or I just have the need for his lips to be on mine. Yeah that last one most of all. What? I can't help it okay? Stupid hormones.

If you're wondering which you probably are, I'm in class writing this. I bet you're thinking 'How is she getting away with this?' Well that is an easy question to answer: It's Miss Tiremend's class and once again she's off and snoring like a car motor that won't start (yep it's that bad). Hence the word 'Tired' in her name (I don't see why she doesn't just retire already).

Sierra is being entertained by her cell phone texting…I don't know actually. I'm going to ask her. She says it's Jason White. Oh yeah he's just one of Shane's good friends. Why is she blushing? Oh! I think somebody's got a crush. Ha ha- ow! I must have said that out loud – my mistake. Sierra just pinched my arm. How cute would that be? Sierra and Jason, Mitchie and Shane.

Wait, What?

Did I just say that? – I mean write that? No. Let's not get ahead of our selves. I don't like Shane that much…do I? Ahh! I've got to stop questioning myself about this. He annoys me I get annoyed by him that's how it works. Though he hasn't annoyed me at all today. Not even in Science where he sits directly behind me. He even picked up my pencil for me which was a little weird but I accepted it none the less.

"…"

I just remembered! Tutoring with Shane is tonight. Well I didn't forget heck it's been on my mind all night yesterday and today I nearly banged smack into some guy's locker because I was so absorbed in my thoughts. I guess writing in this thing just makes me forget about stressful things as I vent out my feelings. It feels kind of good. Back to the Shane drama. I have a plan on how to make Shane open up to me. It involves cloned robots, a sledge hammer and a boomerang. Okay I'm kidding if you couldn't tell. It may just involve different choice in clothing and – Oh the bell just rung and I don't want to be late to my next class. What? I may have skipped class yesterday but I'm a goody two shoes at heart so deal with it!

You'll just have to find out the plan after school – gosh I'm talking to you as if you're human (no offence).

See Ya.

X

--

**4:15 PM**

Gosh! I feel like such slut right now. I'm wearing the shortest skirt I own – it just about covers my ass that's why I don't wear it so much – at all for that matter. A tank top and I've even put little make up on. I hardly wear make up. I like to stay with my natural beauty (Wow, did that sound ego…ish?) Gosh I just want to run back to my closet and put on some skinny jeans or something but that would just ruin the plan. Yep the plan is to be _'persuasive' _as I said last time. Then I'll ask the real questions.

I've got fifteen minutes until he comes over so I'm just going to use that time to calm my nerves. Hang on I'm nervous? Wow things are so weird these days. I'm going to go now.

See Ya.

X

--

**6:35 PM**

The only thing I can say right now is whoa. _Whoa._ Who knew so much could happen in just and hour and a half. First off I don't think I like Shane any more. I know I do. Second off – since when could Shane _sing? _I mean I've known him since his baby fat days in Pre school and have never even heard him attempt a tune. His voice is just…mesmerising. Mesmerising I tell you! Before I get ahead o myself you probably want to know what happened. Well, here goes…

I'm singing along to one of my favourite songs on my iPod. 'You belong with me' By Taylor Swift. I don't realise the time and since my eyes are closed as I sway to the music I don't hear a certain boy come in to my room. I'm so engrossed as I sing along to the next verse. He is still standing there I'm guessing in awe of my voice. I open my eyes as the song goes back into the chorus and once I see him standing there I jump surprised.

I quickly stop the song and put my iPod off. Taking out my earphones and standing up. A small smile goes a across my face as I see Shane giving me the up and down stare at my choice of clothing. I'm guessing now I'm in a standing position it makes it clear to se what I'm wearing.

"Damn…" I just about hear him breathe out. I clasp my hands together in front of me as I'm starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

"What are you looking at?" I ask innocently though I already know the answer.

"You. You look…damn…" He says once again. He hasn't got much of a vocabulary now he's seen what I'm wearing. I smile bigger as I know the plan is working though he doesn't seem to notice. He's too busy staring wide eyed at my legs. I always thought I didn't have the best looking legs. Shane Gray seems to think otherwise.

"Uh…thank you?" Was that a compliment? I think it was. I sit down crossed legged on my bed which makes Shane snap out of his trance. He sits down just directly in front of me and looks at me with slight confusion.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Why are you wearing…you know…that." I shrug innocently a small smile playing on my lips.

"I don't know. I guess…a change in clothing." That seems a reasonable answer and he seems to be buying it. Or so I think…

"Or maybe you wanted to seduce me." Okay I was excepting this. I laugh nervously trying to disguise the truth and dismiss his idea.

"As if I'd ever do that." I say as convincingly as I can. Wow I'm a better actress then I give myself credit for.

"Well maybe you just wanted a piece of Shane Gray." I roll my eyes as his smirk appears. I guess 'Mr full of himself' decided to show up today.

"Whatever you say Shane." I really can't be bothered to convince him otherwise. I just want to see if this plan will really work. I put one hand on his shoulder a flirty smile planted on my face.

"Let's not talk about math today." I feel like I want to throw up at this point. Fake flirting is not for me.

"Oh really? And what do you want to talk about?" He asks. His smirk is obvious on his face as he glances down at my lips. Gosh he is such a perv sometimes. Doesn't he think of anything else other then making out with the female specimen?

"Hmm. What about…" I pause as I leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"Us." I lean away from his ear to see a confused expression now painted on his face.

"What do you mean us?" That's when I cut the act and the flirty expression leaves my face to be replaced by a frown.

"I'm confused Shane," I start. "One minute you're Shane-Ladies-Man-wannabe. The next you're the old Shane I used know and respect. I just, I don't know anymore. What are you trying to be?" He sighs and I know something big is going to be said. He takes my hand and stares directly at it, drawing random circles in the palm of my hand (which was really quite soothing.)

"I'm just as confused as you are Mitchie." He's confused? What does he have to be confused about?

"What do you mean?" I ask. He doesn't look up at me but he continues.

"I don't know how I feel anymore. All I know is. You're making me go crazy." My heart starts to hammer in my chest like it does when I'm really nervous. I bite my lip as he finally looks up at me. He's eyes look…pleading?

"I am?" I whisper. I can't take my eyes off of his own. I'm being hypnotised without any form of escape.

"You are." He whispers back. He face is much closer then it was before.

"What are you saying Shane?" My voice sounds weak and small as nervousness is taking over. Overwhelming me.

"I'm saying that I may just really like you Mitchie." Okay _that _I was definitely not expecting. His eyes flutter closed and he leans in even closer so that our lips are literally a millimetre apart. My senses are loud and alarming and I push him away before his mouth can capture mine. A flicker of something crosses his face. Hurt?

"This can't happen. You're Shane Gray, I'm Mitchie Torres. I'm supposed to loath you not…like you." His hand that is still intertwined with mines gives my hand a squeeze.

"I've never hated you Mitch, I could never hate you. We just grew apart as people." This side of Shane is scaring me. He should be annoying me with pathetic chat up lines not trying to convince me that the old side of him is still there…

Somewhere…

"Look Mitchie I'm tired of putting up this image in front of you." Is he actually saying that this ego worthy Shane is all an act? I raise both my eyebrows up in surprise and confusion.

"I'm saying that I just want to be your friend again." Wow I never expected that in a thousand – no a million – no a _trillion _years. I stare at him a blank expression on my face for the longest time. He waves a hand in front of my face.

"Mitch? You there?" I shake my head trying to get back to normal.

"D-do you mean it Shane? You really just want to be my friend?" He nods a smile on his face. I slowly smile back and a few minutes go by before I do something I haven't done with Shane in the longest time.

I hug him.

"Consider us friends again." I say once I pull away from our warm embrace. After that we just act like we used to when we were 8th graders. We really can't be bothered to do any math. So we just mess around like we used to. I put my iPod back on and begin to sing along again. Shane smiles at me and starts to sing along. That's when I hear the beautiful sound that is Shane's singing.

Wow is all I can say. My heart begins to thud again (I have heart problems today) And yep it's official.

I like Shane Gray. This time I'm not ashamed because he's back to the way he used to be. Well, with me he is anyway. There's no way in heck I'm telling him. These feelings could blow over in just a few days…or weeks…or months. Oh gosh.

I'll just have to wait and see what the next few weeks bring in store for me. I'm pretty sure things we'll be much more interesting from now on. I'm out for now…

See Ya.

X

**Soo. What did you think? The longest chapter so far if you couldn't tell. Please tell me what you thought. Please review!**

**Natalie x **


	5. Miss Gloating Pants

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews last chapter. 50 reviews already. I'm beyond happy! :D I'm in a rush so I can't say much. I hope you like this chapter. I'm pretty sure you will... ;)**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp Rock insert witty comment here._**

**_--_**

**Entry 5: Miss Gloating Pants**

**Sunday 12****:15 PM**

Yola –insert smiley face here-

If you're wondering why I used the word "Yola." As my greeting well I guess it's just because I saw it in a TV show yesterday (I don't remember what show it was.) I'm in the mall sitting in McDonalds. Yes sue me for liking their burgers. Though I'm not just here to stuff my face like a loner, I'm actually waiting for someone. Do you know who it is? I'll give you three guesses.

No it's not Sierra. She's hanging out with _Jason._ They to seem too close lately (not that I'm bothered, I'm happy for her.)

No it's not my mum. I'm not pathetic you know – No offence mum!

Don't even think about saying my brother Tom. I can't even sit down with him at breakfast without throwing bits of cereal at him. It just so happens to slip out of my hands sometimes okay?

Give up? Okay, I'll put you out of your misery. It's Shane *Squeals*

Yep, as the last entry so calls we're now good friends. Just as close as we used to be – if not more! He's just…so cute, and funny, and so sweet and sensitive and so cute and really awesome…

And did I mention cute?

Wow I just realised it's been 3 whole weeks since the last entry. I'm really sorry for neglecting you (I'm speaking to you as if you're real again) but it's just I've been spending a lot of time with him. Just as friends though.

I desperately wish we were more but I can't tell him. Not yet anyway. It's just too soon (and yes three weeks is too soon in my books.) He sings to me all the time, sometimes just randomly. I'm not complaining though. His voice could cure anything. It's so…(dare I be cliché) beautiful.

Where is he? He was supposed to meet me here fifteen minutes ago. He said he had something to tell me. He seemed pretty serious too. You don't think he was going to tell that he…? Nah. I didn't either. It's a million to one that Shane Gray could like me. Plain old Mitchie Torres.

Okay, maybe not that much but the odds are a bit much…don't you think?

Another five minutes have gone by making a total of twenty minutes that Shane is late to our so called meeting. Where could he possibly be? He was the one who asked me to meet him in the first place. He can't just forget like that. He called me early this morning (interrupting my beauty sleep might I add.) The conversation went like this.

It's 7:23 AM as it reads on my phone which is busy vibrating as the song 'Control' By Metro Station begins to play. I glare at my phone on the bed side table and grab it groggily. As you are about to find out I'm not a morning person.

"Speak now or else deal with the consequences." I don't look at the ID. My mind isn't well tuned enough to think of something so logical at this time of the morning. That's why I'm so surprised to hear a low yet familiar chuckle at the other end of the Phone. Who knew Shane was a morning person?

"Why hello to you to Miss 'I got out of the wrong side of the bed.' I narrow my eyes but a smile begins to form on my face. It's almost near impossible that I smile in the morning. Shane Gray has defeated the almost impossible. Props to you Shane.

"Yes Shane, what do you want?" The bitterness is gone from my voice but the impatience is still there as I wait for him to tell me whatever he wants to say. I then hear…nervous breathing?

"Uh…can you meet me later? You can pick where." I smile. I don' know why I just do.

"Sure. Hmm McDonalds sound good to you?" He laughs. What's so funny about Mc D's?

"Okay. Say around…12 ish?" I nod then realise he can't see me. So I reply.

"Sounds good. That'll give me time to go back to my 'Mitchie sleepy time'" I here him laugh again. He is just so cute.

"Well if that's it. Good night Shane."

"Uh, Mitchie it's already Seven in the morning. Why are you saying goodnight?"

"If you were me, morning wouldn't actually be till around eleven in the morning." He laughs again. Will he stop? its making me want to squeal.

"Alright well then Goodnight Mitchie 'air quotes'." He helpfully adds in. This time I laugh. He has now deafted impossibility number two. I never laugh in the morning.

"Good night Shane." And then I hang up. Throwing my phone carelessly somewhere in my room (I regret that since it took me ages to find it this morning) I then put my head back on my comfortable pillow and drift back to sleep a smile on my face.

That was what? Five hours ago? It's now 12:36 as so it reads on my phone. Why isn't he here? Am I being stood up? Oh my gosh I've been stood up. How dare he! I woke up earlier then usual this morning. Trust me it's a struggle for my mum to just get me down to have breakfast. I've even got here before he did. Well actually I definitely must have got here before him if I've been stood up.

Grr. I've been stood up.

It's not a nice feeling let me tell you. My heart is sinking at this very moment and I look so pathetic sitting here on my own. I'm going home so I can run to my room and sulk on my bed for the next (day, week, month, year? You choose). I've been put to Shame.

Thank you so much Shane 'Not as perfect as I thought' Gray. Thanks a whole bunch.

See Ya.

X

--

**2:25 PM**

I really don't feel like writing at the moment. Something big has happened so that would explain the tear drops slowly falling down my cheeks and landing on the pages (Sorry about that.) So my writing is a little smudged. Also a little shaky because I'm shaking. Okay enough of me babbling about the legibleness of my writing. You want to know why I'm crying right?

Okay, time to let it all out.

So it starts when I'm just about to leave McDonalds. Annoyed, ashamed and down right upset. I leave the doors and just as I'm about to turn the corner I hear some faint shouting from afar.

"Mitchie! MITCHIE!" I turn around confused as to why anyone would be calling my name and that's when I see who it is. It's my so called friend who stood me up making look like a loser. Shane Gray (Who else.) A cold look emerges onto my face as I give him the once over. His eyes are pleading. A look I've seen a lot and would have melted for if I wasn't so angry.

"Finally decide to show up do we? Well I hope you enjoy sitting in there by yourself." I turn around again but he grabs my arm stopping me from leaving.

"Don't go. Please. I can explain." He begs me softly. I struggle for a few seconds but as I've said before I'm no match for him. I sigh, stop struggling and turn around. My eyes meeting his pleading ones once again.

"Fine, explain." He smiles softly but I don't return it. He doesn't seem to notice as he leads me to a nearby bench. The place around is quiet and deserted. He sits down and I follow his lead keeping a bit of distance in between us. He typically shifts closer. I don't bother moving again, there's no point. We'll end up playing musical chairs. Or is it musical bench…?

"I'm sorry I'm so late." He starts.

"You should be." I mumble. He sighs and tries to take my hand. He fails as I move my hand to my lap. This makes him sigh again.

"I…uh, overslept…" This news just infuriates me some more. I look at him with a clenched jaw.

"Oh, and that makes it alright does it? And to think I woke so early today just to meet you so I wasn't late. Seems like I had nothing to worry about. I'm obviously not important enough if you're going to sleep for so long." I make an attempt to get up from the bench but I'm stopped by his strong grip on my arm.

"Mitch please. I do really need to tell you something I have to get it of my chest once and for all." My heart leaps up a bit at the tone of his voice. Well it wouldn't hurt just to here him out would it?

"Okay, lay it all me." I finally say after battling it out in my mind for a few seconds. Shane smiles again and takes my hand. I don't stop him this time.

"Mitchie, these past few weeks have been the most fun I've had in the longest time and it's all because I've spent time with you." I faintly smile as he continues. "This has led me to have formed certain feelings." My heart stops for a second. What feelings is he talking about?

"I can't stop thinking about you, you're on my mind 24/7." I bite my lip. Could this mean what I think it means?

"What are you saying Shane?" My voice is thick with nervousness as I watch Shane intently. He lightly kisses my hand and looks right into my eyes.

"I…I really like you Mitchie. As in more then a friend." That is when the whole world stops around me and my mouth hangs open so wide that you could fit a big sized rock in there. Shane has a very nervous look on his face he strokes the back of my hand with his palm.

"Mitch, say something please." I gasp. That's something right? My mouth breaks out into a big smile. Shane see's this and knows this is a good sign so he smiles back. I move closer to him and pull him into a hug.

"Shane…" I awe at him. "I like you too." He let's go of me and looks at me in delight.

"Really? As in seriously?" I laugh. I'm nowhere near angry now.

"Would I do this if I were lying." I pull him buy his white shirt and are lips meet in a swift kiss. Almost immediately he kisses back. The kiss doesn't last long as I was only proving a point. I pull away and his breathless expression soon turns into a pout.

"Why pull away?" I roll my eyes.

"You're lucky I even kissed you mister." He smiles at me and we just stare at each other for a while.

"Mitchie…" Shane says breaking the silence.

"Yes…" I reply, smiling knowingly.

"Will you…be my girlfriend?" I smile softly hiding the burst of joy that wants to come out. I'm about to reply when a soft vibration followed by my ringtone interrupts. I laugh sheepishly and hold up a finger signalling him to wait.

"Hello?…What do you want Tom…yes you are interrupting something actually…now? But – okay, alright fine. Bye." I hang up with a sigh. Shane looks at me a worried expression on his face. I s he worried about me? He's so sweet.

"What's up?" I sigh again.

"I've got to go. Tom needs me for something…" No way am I telling Shane that I'm being blackmailed by my sad 20 year old brother. Why isn't he in collage for Pete's sake? I begin to walk away when Shane grabs my hand a playful smile on his face.

"You still haven't answered my question." I had almost forgot how sad and pathetic am I? I smile back at him and moved closer pecking him softly on the lips.

"You can consider that as a yes." I whisper and begin to run down the sidewalk. I take one last glance back at Shane to see him with a dreamy smile on his face.

That's it, my heartfelt story. You still wondering why I'm crying? Well I guess it's because I'm overwhelmed with happiness. (Not sadness. I got you there didn't I?) Well who wouldn't be?

I'm Shane Freakin' Gray's Girlfriend. That is definitely something to Gloat about. Call me 'Miss Gloating Pants.' I'll be doing a lot of that for a while. I've got to go and call Sierra. She has got to hear about this. I'm ready for the screaming too. (She has like the most ear piercing scream ever.) Miss Gloating Pants is out.

See Ya.

Xx - Double kiss cause I'm in the mood!

**I'm sorry for the mistakes if there are any. I'm in rush so haven't had time to go over them. Review?**

**Natalie x**


	6. Shane Equals Idiot

**LMAO! Who has seen the new video about Joe Jonas dancing to single ladies? I laughed so hard I was on the floor. Yep, that earned me odd stairs from numerous people from my family the link is in my profile if you haven't seen it. I suggest you do. Any way, sorry this is a little late (If nobody noticed I usually update every four days) There really is no excuse for laziness...**

**Thank you so so much for getting me 63 reviews! I love you all so freaking much! Please enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

****Entry 6****: Shane Equals Idiot**

**Tuesday 3:21 AM**

Did I ever tell you that my boyfriend is and idiot? But I absolutely love him :)

Is it normal to feel five different emotions at once? Or to smile so much your face aches? If not then I really need to see a councillor. However back to what I said before: My boyfriend is an idiot!

It's three in the morning and I can't sleep. You probably think I'm going to say something really sappy like 'and it's because I'm thinking of Shane' well you're wrong (Not that I'm not thinking of him) It's because my brother Tom snores so loud it goes through the walls to my bedroom.

It's getting louder by the minute. I would get out of bed and do something about this but I really can't be bothered. Oh well I guess this will be another sleepless night. Yes as I was saying before Shane is an idiot (third time said in counting.) It's his fault I got detention. Want to know what happened. Okay, let's go back to *Count's fingers on hands* 16 hours ago at school… (Cue weird day dreamy flashback music)

I'm walking along to my locker with Sierra. She still squealing about the valuable piece of information I told her about last night on the phone. I roll m eyes but smile all the same as we reach my locker and I open it. The mirror hung up on my locker door shows a happy looking girl with a love sick smile on her face.

"I still can't get my head round this. You and _Shane._" I nod dreamily still staring at my reflection; the smile not leaving my face. She squeals again for what is probably the zillionth time in 20 minutes. I laugh as I get some books from my locker. I don't actually need them but I feel like holding them today. Sierra opens her mouth to speak again when…

**BRRIIIIIIINNNGG –BELL-**

She sighs as I close my locker shut and she pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arm around her tightly the other arm holding my books. She still has that Sierra smell that I've been familiar with the past 12 years. She lets go and tells me she'll see me later. I nod and turn back to my locker. I'm late but I don't care at all. I'd waltz into class without a care in the world if I have to.

Since the hall is pretty much deserted I decide I'll have a few minutes of quite time to myself. Screw home room! I close my eyes and lean my head against my locker humming softly to myself. I suddenly feel a pair of arms snake around my waist and I jump frightened. I hear somebody laugh and so I open my eyes. Shane is there with a huge smile on his face as he looks down at me.

"It's not like you to skip home room." I just smile knowingly and wrap my arm (remember I'm holding books) around his neck and stand onto the tips of my toes to whisper in his ear.

"Maybe I wanted to skip today." I let go of him and his arms are still wrapped tightly around my waist. He smirks down at me and leans down closer to me.

"And I don't have a problem with that." He then closes the distance in between our lips.

My legs are weak so I drop my books (causing a loud thud to beckon the hallway) and I wrap my arms around his neck. I end up slammed against my locker as our lips are still attached. His tongue rubs along my bottom lip I open my mouth letting him in. The kiss gets more heated as the seconds pass by and I really don't have a problem with that. It probably would have lasted longer but of course the stupid air is always needed. I pull away breathless as ever. He rests his forehead against mine a smile on his face.

"I love you." Is what I think I can hear him say. His words are almost inaudible. I'm in shock for a few seconds. Did he really say that? I reply shortly after with –

"Ditto." Yep, I'm so totally lame. He just chuckles at my response and presses his lips softly against mine.

"It's okay. I'm not going to rush you into saying it. Say it when you're ready." He says once he's pulled away. Gosh I think if there was a definition of almost perfect it would be Shane Gray. I nod stunned into silence. I drop my hands to my sides but Shane doesn't seem to get the hint that I want him to let go.

"Uh, Shane I think we should be heading to class now." He groans and his grip around my waist tightens as he starts to kiss my neck. Oh gosh does it feel good.

"Shane, not now." I whine as my will power slowly decreases. I feel him smirk against my neck as he ignores me. I'm starting to swoon under his touch and my eyes slowly close. My senses are still there as I forcefully push him away. I'm successful at getting him to let go of me all together. My actions are then rewarded with adorable pout cortices of Shane.

"Aww…stop pouting Shane." I press a light kiss to his mouth his pout going away instantly replaced by a smile. I giggle – gosh he is turning me into such a girl. Guess who has to ruin the moment? Miss Edmunds who is walking down the hallway stops when she sees us her eyes narrowed.

"And your reason for being here is?" I look down ashamed and I sense Shane shrug. I look back up to see her shaking her head in an annoyed fashion.

"Well then. Miss Torres, Mr Gray you two have earned yourself a detention after school." I almost gape at her and feel the need to protest but what good will that do?

"Who's books are those?" Confused, I look down to see my books strewn on the floor in a careless fashion. I blush as I bend down and quickly gather them up.

Note to self: Never hold books while in an imitate kiss with Shane.

"Get to your classes I don't want to see either of you here at this time again." She clampers onwards down the hallway, her heels making a thud. I look to Shane who busy smirking at me. Oh geez what now? I raise a questioning eyebrow to him. He wraps his arms around my waist again and whispers "You look cute when you blush." I instantly blush again, stupid hormones. Shane chuckles and leans in kissing me quickly one last time. He then lightly kisses my nose.

"See you later baby." Oh my gosh I have a pet name! I smile at him and blow him a kiss as he walks away. He 'catches it' and presses his two fingers to his lips a smile on his face. I sigh dreamily and walk the other way.

When I walked into homeroom that earned me another detention. Which brings me back to the whole 'My boyfriend is AN IDIOT!' thing. Yep it's his fault his kisses are addicting. It's almost four in the morning now so I'm going to crash. Tom has finally shut up! I should ask my mum to get him a muzzle or something. Okay, Okay. I'll shut up now. Nighty Night! *Yawns*

See Ya!

X

* * *

**Yes I'm sorry it's short. Though It's supposed to be. The next chapter is longer and some drama starts there. Make a girl happy and please review. **

***Gives puppy dog look***

**Natalie x**


	7. Mitchie: 2 Tess: Zip

**I'm so sorry for the late update. Please enjoy the chapter. It's my longest so far! :D**

**Oh and thank you all for the reviews last time :) Enjoy!**

**_DISCLAIMER: Camp Rock mine? Yeah and Zac Efron is my BF (If only lol xD)_**

**

* * *

****Entry 7: ****Mitchie Two Tess Zip**

**Saturday 11:52 AM**

Oh my gosh, guess what? There's going to be a pool party! Shane called about an hour ago and told me. The only downside about this is…

It's at Tess Tyler's place.

Tess Tyler, where do I begin? Well to start of she's the bitch face of the school. (Excuse my rude cursing). We don't really see eye to eye either. These days she's being bitchier then she's ever been before to me ever since she found out about me and Shane.

Mitchie and Shane. Shane and Mitchie. That sounds nice.

Okay moving on from the mushy moment. This is what happened on the phone with Shane.

My ringtone goes off interrupting my hanging-upside-down-from-my-bed-and-counting-sheep-as-I-stared-at-the-wall-contest (Boredom can really get to me I'm telling you) I sigh and stretch out my hand to reach for the phone.

"Hello?" I say not looking at the ID and lightly biting my bottom lip.

"Hey baby." I hear a deep voice on the other end of the phone. My bored expression is replaced with a smile and I shoot up from my lying position.

"Shane! Hi I – Whoa!" I may have shot up a little too quickly. I end up falling off my bed onto the floor. Very hard may I add.

"Ow." I mutter quietly. I blow my fringe from my face as I hear laughing on the other end of the phone.

"Mitch, what happened? Are you okay?" I hear Shane ask through fits of laughter. I huff, it is so _not _funny.

"It's not funny! And yes I'm fine no thanks to you!" His laughter subsides and he takes a deep breath to calm down.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He breaths. "Now, what happened?"

"I fell off my bed as I was near the edge."

"Why were you at the edge?"

"Before you called I was laying upside down counting sheep while staring at the wall." This seems to have baffled Shane, it takes him a while to reply.

"…Uh Mitchie you do know that people count sheep in the night time before you go to sleep right?" Well duh of course I do!

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" I hear him sigh and I know he's shaking his head.

"You're a very strange girl." Gee thanks for the compliment Shane.

"Why how nice of you. Insult your girlfriend after she has given up her valuable time to talk to you."

"Counting sheep isn't what I'd call using up valuable time." Damn. I have no comeback.

"Oh just…shut up!" He chuckles lightly. I smile; we are such crazy people sometimes.

"Moving on, I have some good news and some bad news."

"Hmm, let's start on the positive side of things. Good news please!"

"There's going to be a pool party today." I squeal and Shane laughs. His laugh is so cute – sorry I just thought I should add that in.

"Cool! Whose house is it at?" His humoured laughter turns into the nervous kind.

"He he. Well uh, that's where the bad news comes in." I raise an eyebrow at this.

"Go on."

"The party is being hosted by…uh, Tess." My excitement is squash flat and unwelcoming like a bug. I frown and bite my lip again.

"As in…Tess Tyler?" It takes a while for him to reply.

"Yeah…" Well, that is definitely the kill joy of the day. I sigh and Shane seems to panic at hearing it.

"Don't be upset! I know you and Tess have your differences but she said I could bring anyone I liked."

"Yeah, anyone but Mitchie Torres." I heard Shane sigh.

"Come on babe. You don't even have to talk her. Just please, come for me?" I think it over in my mind for a minute.

"Well…I guess. Sure why not?"

"Great! It starts at 2:00 and ends at 5. I'll pick you up at 1:30."

"That's okay Shane. I can get there myself."

"That wasn't a question Mitchie. I'm taking you whether you want me to or not." I roll my eyes. He is so possessive of me sometimes.

"Quit rolling your eyes." I laugh in astonishment. That was kind of scary.

"How do you know that I am?" He scoffs – a fake one by the way.

"Baby please. I know you too well." It's my turn to laugh again. No actually it's more like a giggle. Ugh! Stupid Shane and his cuteness.

"Your laugh is so adorable!" I lightly blush. Thank goodness we're on the phone and he can't see me.

"And so is your blush." Oh come on! Is he peeping at me through a window or something?

"Shane, stop with the weirdo psychic stuff. I'm freaking out!" He laughed. I swooned. (It's just so cute!)

"Well I've got to go. I need to call Sierra." I here him whine. He's such a baby.

"But I want to stay and talk to you. Can't you call her later?"

"No. I'm talking to her now. You're too clingy.

"Fine! Leave your boyfriend hanging. And I am so not clingly." I just laugh again.

"Whatever you say Shane. See you later."

"See you later Mitchie. I love you." Gosh it's only been a month since we've been dating but it doesn't seem wrong when he tells me that. I smile a lovesick smile.

"I love you too." I say before hanging up. I get that warm feeling that I usually do after we exchange such imitate forms of affection.

I called Sierra a while later and guess what? She and Jason are official. I'm like so happy for her! Now if Tess would just go jump off a cliff then everything in life would just be one word: Perfect!

Well I've got to go and get ready. It's now 12:25 as it reads on my digital clock and that just leaves me over an hour until Shane arrives. He is so going to need a drooling bucket once he see's what I'm wearing (wink, wink **;)**)

See Ya!

X

--

**5:34 PM**

It's official. I _hate _Tess Tyler.

I detest her, loath her, any other word that describes hate I feel that towards her. Want to know what happened? Well no random ramblings today. On with the details.

After Shane drops us off at Tess's place aka pool party location, Tess greets us with a flirty smile for Shane and a double death glare followed by the once over for me.

"Hey Shaney, _Mitchie._" She says my name with complete disgust. Not that I care, I feel the exact same way if not more. And she calls him Shaney. I really don't need to puke today.

"_Tess._" I reply back with a triple death glare (Ha, beat that skank!) Shane glances back and forth between us nervously before quietly replying a greeting to Tess.

"So anyway I've been waiting for you to turn up Shaney. Not so much you." She says. Do I really need to know the details? I think it's clear enough that I'm not really wanted here.

"Whatever, I'm going to go change into my bathing suit." Shane nods and lightly kisses my mouth. I smile smugly when we pull away seeing Tess's look of envy. Mitchie: 2 Tess: Zip.

"Yeah you go do that. Come on Shaney." And with that she grabs his arm and drags him towards the pool. Shane glances back to me with a helpless look. Aw, my poor defenceless boyfriend. All I can do is shrug and blow him a kiss.

I walk to into her house. Wow, she has a bathroom for boys _and_ girls. Rich snob. I walk into the girl's bathroom to see Sierra. She smiles when she sees me and runs over to embrace me in a hug.

"Hey Mitch."

"Hey there Si." I laugh wrapping my arms around her. She's already in her bathing suit. A blue and black one piece that really shows off her figure. Nice choice.

"I like your bathing suit." I say after we let go of each other. She does a little twirl and I laugh.

"So do I. It was on sale at the mall for half price. How lucky am I right? Everything seems to be going right for me ever since I've been with Jay." Jay? Who the heck is - Oh! Jason, right.

"Speaking of Jason, how's it going for you and him?"

"More perfect then I could ever dream of." She sighs dreamily. I smile, happy for her.

"That's great Si. I'd love to talk more but I've got to get ready." I walk into a cubicle – Tess has a freaking cubicle in her bathroom! – And I shut the door.

"Okay I'll wait for you out here." I shout an "Okay" in response and quickly change into my two piece bathing suit. In other words: A bikini. It's green and black (Shane's favourite colours tee he) and for once I don't feel insecure about myself. I smile as I walk out of the cubicle clothes in hand.

"Mitchie you look amazing!" I smile again at Sierra's reaction. I'm hoping Shane's reaction is along these lines.

"Thank you Si." I say as I look into the bathroom's huge mirror and put my hair up into a messy bun. Wow it really adds to the effect of my look. I turn around to see Sierra, a huge grin on her face.

"Shane Gray eat your heart out." She says. I laugh as I hi five her and we walk out of the bathroom. Back outside the athemosphere is crazy. I look around and everyone is doing something. As me and Sierra look around for our boys we get numerous stares and wolf whistles from other guys. We look at each other and smirk. If this is the average reaction we get then seeing Jason and Shane's reaction will be interesting.

I eventually find Shane – with Tess no doubt. He seems very uncomfortable with Tess's death grip on his arm. Sierra dismisses herself when she spots Jason. I smile knowingly to myself and walk onwards to Tess and Shane. Many boys stop what they're doing and once again let the wolf whistles commence. This grabs Shane's attention and he turns around. Once his eyes lay on me his eyes widen and his mouth is slightly a gape.

Tess sees this and she narrows her eyes at me. Pfft, like I care! Shane forces Tess to let go of his arm and he does a quick walk towards me. He grabs my hand and takes me away from the crowded area to a quieter spot. It's practically deserted here.

"Damn Mitchie, you look…damn." Does Shane always say that when he's rendered speechless?

"You like?" I smile. Not smirk, that'll just ruin the moment. He put his arms around my waist and leans forward to whisper in my ear.

"All I can say is you look breathtakingly sexy in that bikini." He tells me in a low, whispered voice. I blush a deep red and look down. Shane lifts my chin with his index finger so that I face him and kisses my nose.

"Baby, relax. Don't go all shy on me." He lightly kisses my mouth. Once he pulls away he smirks down at me.

"Though I can't deny the truth." I smile softly and lean up to kiss him. He pulls away shortly to kiss my neck. I just manage to suppress a moan. He then pulls away again and lightly kisses my mouth one last time.

"I love you." He whispers when he pulls away.

"I love you too." He smiles, takes my hand and leads me back to the pool. When the pool is in sight he lets go of my hand and runs straight to the pool.

"CANNON BALL!" He yells as he plunges into the water. Splashing some very annoyed people in the process. I laugh as I walk to the edge of the pool and sit down dipping my toes in. The water reaches my legs and I swing them back and forth. Shane swims/walks over to me and grabs my hands.

"Coming in?" He asks. I shake my head in protest.

"No I'm not really ready to – AHH!" Shane pulls me in anyway and I plunge into the chlorine water head first. Once I resurface, I aim my glare at Shane who is busy laughing. I huff and turn away from him crossing my arms over my chest. I feel two arms snake around my waist a few seconds later.

"Come on Mitch it was a joke." He kisses my cheek but I don't warm to him. He sighs and turns me around to face him. He caresses the side of my face.

"Baby please, don't be mad at me. I'm sorry." I then catch him of guard and push his head under the water. I laugh when he resurfaces a surprised look on his face. I lightly kiss his mouth and a smirk merges onto my face

"Now we're even." He just smirks and grabs my waist spinning me around in the water. I laugh and beg to be put down.

"Nope." He simply replies. I roll my eyes and somehow manage to get out of his grip anyway. I walk off to the ledge and get out of the pool. Shane still in the pool walks over to my sitting position and stands in between my legs wrapping his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck and lean into kiss him. Our lips are centimetres apart when all of a sudden.

"Shaney!" We both look up startled to see Tess waving over a huge smile on her face Shane looks over at me apologetically and I shrug indicating its okay. I quickly kiss him.

"Go its okay, I'll catch you later." He nods hesitantly and swims over to the other side reaching Tess. When he gets out of the pool and walks along with her she turns around to look at me with a smirk. I just give her a dirty look and stand up to go and look for Sierra.

The rest of the party was great! Apart from the annoying interruptions from Tess. She's up to something I know it. Though I'll just have to wait and see what it is. I've got to go now and call Shane. I haven't heard his voice in like and hour! (Yeah I'm a pretty needy girlfriend, sue me.) Yeah, I'm going now.

See Ya.

X

* * *

**I apologize for any mistakes. Hope you liked it! Please review :)**

**Natalie x**


	8. She Kicks It Up A Notch

**Hope you like this chapter. Okay some of you might hate me but it needs to happen! Oh and thanks for the reviews last time.**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada el ZIPPO!!_**

**

* * *

****Entry 8:**** She Kicks It Up A Notch**

**Wednesday 3:41 PM**

And just when you think Tess can't get any worse. She kicks it up a notch.

It's her fault I'm not speaking to Shane and haven't done for two whole days! (Minus the numerous phone calls from him) It's her fault I'm sitting in my room with red puffy eyes and a frown upon my face while I right this. Everything is her freaking fault!

She's probably somewhere laughing evilly in her meeting point with her pathetic minion posse who are fanning her with leaves and feeding her grapes! (I know off topic but I'm venting my feelings here so deal with it.)

You want to know why everything is like this right? Well let's go back to two days ago…

**Monday (I don't ****know what the heck the time was)**

Shane and I walked into school hand in hand. We were a little late because we were to busy outside my house having a little make out session. He walked with me to my locker and waited for me to get my books (he's so sweet) once I was done, he put a stray hair behind my ear with small smile on his face. I smiled back and we leaned in.

**BRIIIIIIIIIIIIING! –BELL-**

Shane sighed frustrated and I just giggled. I pulled him to me by the collar and quickly captured his lips in mine. I pulled away with a smirk when I saw his dazed expression. It was just a quick kiss but I guess I just have that effect on him.

"See you later. I love you." His dazed expression transformed to smile.

"I love you too baby." I smiled and blew him a kiss before skipping – yes literally – to homeroom. I got there just in the nick of time and frowned when I didn't see Sierra. Oh well at least I still had Shane today. I walked to my seat but before I sat down I locked eyes with someone.

Tess Tyler.

I glared at her and she glared back. Why did she have to sit behind me? I sighed and took my seat. Taking out my notebook (other wise known as a doodle pad since there aren't any real notes in there) and began to scribble random crap into it. A few minutes later I heard Tess's fake laugh which made me roll my eyes. Whatever her and her clones were on about was probably not even funny. She began to laugh again only louder this time as if to purposely inform me something was funny and I wasn't in on it. I scowled and turned round to face her.

"Would you mind keeping it down?" I asked rather impatiently. She smirked and so did her 'friends'.

"Why should we do what you say?" I rolled my eyes and continued.

"Well some of us don't want hear Tess Tyler's not so infectious laugh in the morning." Her smirk disappeared for a few seconds but then it reappeared.

"Well if you must know – "

"I didn't want to know actually." This time she rolled her eyes but continued.

"We were laughing at you." I shouldn't have been surprised but for some reason I was.

"What's so humorous about me this morning?" She shrugged an innocent smile now playing on her lips.

"Oh nothing, just the fact you actually think you and Shane will last." I raised an eyebrow acting as if her words didn't effect me but really I was slowly cutting up inside.

"What do you know? You can't predict the future." Her smirk came back to her face.

"Maybe I can't. But I can predict Shane and he never last's with a girl longer then two weeks let alone a month! I give it another week before you'll be dust and I can have him. He'll realise I'm perfect for him and that I'm actually the one not you." I couldn't help but snort. Did she fantasize about this in the night?

"Well maybe I'm – "

"Different?" She cut me off. "Oh no, no, no. Don't get your hopes up." I glared at her for the longest time before speaking again.

"You have no proof." She shared a knowing smirk with her posse and looked back at me.

"Don't I?" Those two words frightened me a little. I gave them all a suspicious look. Tess answered seeing my expression.

"If you want the real truth about Shane, meet us in the bathroom at lunch." I stared at her the confused expression still on my face. It took a while but I finally nodded. She nodded back the smirk _still _on her face before I turned around again a million – no trillion questions running through my brain. The must important one.

What did Tess know about Shane that I didn't?

_**Later At Lunch…**_

I told Shane I would be going to the library and would meet him later. He wanted to come with me but I just said it won't be necessary. I kissed his cheek, told him I loved him the usual and then I made my way to the bathroom. Tess and her clones were already in there and by the looks of it waiting for me.

"Mitchie, glad you could make it." I rolled my eyes at her fake sweetness.

"Can we just get this over with? What exactly do you have against me and Shane's relationship?" She just simply shook her head in what looked like pitying way.

"I know we're not really friends but to see any girl's heart get broken is just a horrible sight." She patted my arm and I knew this was all fake sympathy. Fake sympathy for what exactly though?

"What are you talking about?" Tess looked over at one of her clone friends.

"Ashley, show her the evidence." The so called Ashley girl stepped forward and handed me something. A tape recorder.

"What's this?"

"A tape recorder silly." Tess said stating the obvious.

"I know_ that_, but what's it for?"

"Play it and you'll find out." I did as instructed and Shane's voice filled the room. Saying words that ripped my heart into shreds.

"_Guys I don't really like Mitchie - she's means – nothing- to me. You of all people should know that. This is__ - just - some measly fling and – nothing - more._

The room went silent again and I was already in tears. Tess and her clones shook their heads in pity. I didn't need there pity.

"Now do you see Mitchie. Shane Gray would never go for a girl like you. Now do us all a favour and I'll step in and take your place as Shane's girl." My tears turned to sobs as I looked all around at there smug faces. I couldn't take any of it so I ran away out through the bathroom door.

As I ran I saw Shane coming through the lunch room doors. I stopped to a halt and a look of pure hatred swept across my face. He saw me and smiled walking over.

"Mitch? Where have you been I – Mitchie are you crying?!" I looked down and clenched my fists. How could he act so innocent? I felt two arms wrap around me. I didn't hug him back, just left my arms to my sides

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked softly. I lost my cool and pushed him away from me. He stumbled back from the force I used with a hurt look on his face.

"Don't touch me." I said through my tears. He looked at me in confusion.

"What did I do?" I laughed humorously. Wouldn't he just give up the act now?

"Don't act like you don't know."

"But I don't know." I shaked my head whilst walking backwards.

"You don't really care Shane. Stop pretending." I turned around and began to walk away but Shane wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me, stopping me from leaving

"How could you even think that?" He asked hurt in his voice. I struggled in his grip but his hands were firm.

"I don't plan on letting you go Mitch. Please, tell me what's wrong." I spun around in his arms to face him. He tried to wipe my tears from my tearstained cheeks away but I flinched back.

"You. You're what's wrong Shane. To think I actually thought you loved me." I managed to get out of his grip but he caught my arm instead. Damn why did have to be so fast?

"I do love you Mitchie. More then anything." I turned to face him.

"Stop lying to me Shane. Go find Tess; she really wants to see you." He looked at me pleadingly.

"Baby please, stop acting like this." I ripped my arm from his grip.

"Don't call me that anymore. Leave me alone." I ran down the hallway to the janitor's closet locking the door so Shane couldn't get in. As predicted he came banging on the door a few seconds later.

"Mitch, baby, please! Open the door. I don't know what I've done but I just want to make it right. Please! I'll wait forever for you to open that door." I slid down the wall onto the floor and I was sat down on the floor letting the tears flow. Shane still banging and I still crying. This continued for so long it's now all a blur to me. That was two days ago and Shane hasn't stopped bugging me since.

In a way this doesn't all add up. If I mean nothing to him, why is he still trying to get me?

Ugh whatever. I don't care anymore he's hurt me more then words could say. Hang on a second my phones ringing. Oh look who it is, Shane once again. Well I'm just going to let it ring. Actually you know what I'm going to answer it. Just to see what he says. I don't feel like writing anymore. I'm going to stop. And quickly before the phone stops ringing!

See Ya.

X

* * *

**Don't hit me! Please review! :)**

**Natalie x**


	9. Grovel Like I've Never Groveled Before

**

* * *

**

We've reached 100 freaking reviews people. *Does happy dance* Thank you all sooooooo much for reviewing. You guys get free virtual cookies. Go on take them all!

**Well done to** **_jONASdEMiHONORSOCiEtYxoXO _and _Eloisel54 _for guessing Tess's evil plan. Here's 20 virtual bucks. And congrats to _Eloisel54 _again for being the 100th reviewer! =)**

**I've updated early as a thank you. Though I'm sad to say this is my shortest chapter ever and I'm not pleased with myself :( Try to enjoy it anyway! :D**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp Rock. Put I plan to take over Disney Channel soon. Mwahahaha! . x) That was sarcasm people don't be afraid of me. _**

**

* * *

****Entry 9: Grovel On Like I've Never Groveled before**

**Thursday 5:55 PM**

"….."What is there to say except…I'm not talking to Shane. Oh and Sierra has _ditched _her best friend in need. Shane is still trying to get me to talk to him. Gosh give up boy!

….

That's it. Shortest entry ever. I guess that's because there's nothing worth writing down here…Oh well…

See Ya

X

--

_Two days later…_

**Saturday 2:23 PM**

Still nothing. Waste of page here. Can't believe I'm saying this but…

I miss Shane.

See Ya

X

--

_Another three freaking days later_

**Tuesday 5:12 PM**

Oh my freaking gosh!!

I've been such an_ IDIOT!_

Now that I know that Tess is a lying, deceiving, two faced, scheming, (any other horrible nasty name in the human language) SKANK! It all makes sense now. Tess set the whole thing up. Shane was just the poor victim in this. I was too but that doesn't matter now. All that matters is Shane and that I hurt him times (does anyone know a number larger then infinity?)

Let me replay this afternoon. This is how I got to find out the truth. I am walking along the hallway when I see Shane looking as messed as ever. I gasp I feel some guilt build up inside me for a few seconds. It then disappears again when I remember what he did to me. I avoid his gaze by looking down at the tiled floor. I hear him sigh as we both walk on by. I turn around to see the back of his head. Then the weirdest thing happens.

Two figures who I presume are Nate Black and Jason White burst out of the closet and grab Shane by the back the shirt.

"What the he…" Are Shane's last words before he is pulled into the closet. I raise my eyebrows in surprise and confusion. What the heck is all that about? I decide to investigate so I walk quickly to the janitor's closet and put my ear to the door.

"_What do you guys want? Couldn't you see I was busy?" _I'm guessing that is Shane.

"_Doing what exactly?" _I can recognize Nate's voice.

"_Moping." _Shane says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. I roll my eyes.

"_Well we have something more important to tell you. We know why Mitchie is upset with you." _I gasp quietly. How could they possibly know?

"_You…you do?" _Shane's voice sounds hopeful. As if this is the opportunity to fix everything between us. Well, your wrong there bucko.

"_Well duh! Isn't that what he just said?" _Typical Jason answer. I shake my head in amusement.

"_Why is she mad at me?" _I bite my lip. How can he not know what he said it?

"_Well remember when we asked you how much Mitchie meant to you?" _There's a pause. I'm guessing Shane is nodding.

"_Well we recorded it. Look here's the tape recorder press play." _I here a click and then the sweetest words ever!

"Guys I don't – **just -** really like Mitchie – **I love her -** she means – **more **- to me – **then you'll ever know -** You of all people should know that. This is – **not -** just - some measly fling and – nothing – more – **This is probably the real thing guys. I would never do anything to hurt her intentionally. I would die for her." **I feel like bursting in there and kissing Shane until I have permanent memory loss. However I refrain myself I just let a slow tear fall down my face.

"_Why would this make her mad at me?" _Shane seems really confused. Oh if only you knew Shane.

"_Well uh…we kind of…sort of...mixed it up."_

"_And I did most of it!" _Jason's preppy voice chirps in.

"_Uh huh thank you Jase." _I stifle a laugh at Nate's sarcasm.

"_What do you mean…mixed it up?" _Shane's voice is a mixture of annoyance, anger and suspicion. Yup, all three in one.

"_He he. J-Jason play the other tape." _I here another click and the words I vowed I never wanted to here again.

"Guys I don't really like Mitchie - she means – nothing- to me. You of all people should know that. This is - just - some measly fling and – nothing - more." There was a short silence and then a loud thump. I'm guessing somebody dropped the tape recorder.

"_I can't believe this! This all makes sense now. Why did you do guys huh?"_

"_We missed you man!" _Nate cried.

"_Huh?" _I'm with Shane on that one: Huh?

"_You were…just so different when you were with Mitchie. It was like all you could do was think and talk about her. I'm pretty sure you even breathed her name in your sleep?" _The last reason creeps me out a bit. Though was Shane really this love sick?

"_So you thought breaking us up would change me back to the smirking jerk I was?" _Wow Shane actually notices that's what he used to be like. I'm silenced into astonishment.

"_It was all really Tess's idea." _I hear Jason rush out quickly. Well that's no surprise.

"…_I should have known." _Me too Shane. Me too…

I really didn't want to hear anymore of that so I walked away. Confused and guilty. Now here I am sitting in my room wondering what the heck to do.

Well I know what I'm going to do first. I'm going to call Shane, arrange for him to meet me somewhere and when we do meet…

I'm going to apologies to him by kissing him senseless.

I've got to now and grovel like I've never groveled before. I've had a lot of practice with my mum.

See Ya

X

* * *

**Honestly I don't rate this chapter good. At all. But I really wanted to update for you guys and get Smitchie back together soo there! They're back together :)**

**Please review my fellow readers :)**

**Natalie x**


	10. The Next Step

**This week has been so stressful. End of year tests are here and I've been a wreck. I'm posting this now so I don't leave you all hanging for weeks.**

**Thanks for the reviews last time. Enjoy! :)**

**_DISCLAIMER: Camp Rock isn't mine. Oh well I think we all get that by now..._**

* * *

**Entry 10****: The Next Step**

**Tuesday 7:23 PM**

*Sighs* everything is happy and back to normal in the world. Shane and I are together, Shane and I are back on track, oh and I'm Shane's again. (I just can't stress it out enough.) Now what would make the world a delight to live in is if Tess went bald and Tom was packed in a cardboard box that was being shipped off to Timbuktu.

What? A girl can dream.

I just came back from being with my lovely boyfriend. I'll tell you how we got back together. Around this time 2 hours ago I nervously push the buttons to Shane's phone number. I bite my lip as I hear the never ending rings. He picks up on the third ring.

"Hello?" He answers. My throat goes dry and my heart thuds rapidly in my chest. I swallow the lump in my throat after a few seconds and finally recover the nerve to speak.

"Shane, uh, it's Mitchie." I hear a rustling in the background and then he speaks again.

"Mitchie? I..."

"Don't speak." I order. He obediently stops speaking. "Just please come over. I really need to talk to you." The other end of the phone is silent for a few seconds.

"Okay, I'll see you in ten. I lov- bye." I sigh as I hear what he was about to say. I want to scream it back but I know I have to contain myself until he comes. The minutes past like decades and I finally hear the doorbell ring. I rush down the stairs.

"I'll get it!" I scream before my mum or brother can make a bee line for the door. I stop right at the door and compose myself before casually opening the door. There stands the hotness that is Shane Gray.

"Hey Mitchie, what did you ~" I cut him off by crashing his lips on mine. Surprised Shane takes a few seconds to realise what I'm doing and when he does he kisses back enthusiastically. My hands go to his hair and his arms roam around my waist. It should last longer but we are (of course) interrupted.

"Aw, well if you look at that." Me and Shane pull away and look in the direction of the voice. It's none other than –

"Mum." I whine. Her smile only widens.

"Wasn't that adorable. Don't you think that was adorable Tommy-bear?" Just realising he is there I turn to my brother who is making a visually disapproving face. Whether it is from mum's kid like nick name or walking in on me and Shane I don't know.

"More like yuck. Get a room." I blush as he rolls his eyes and walks up the stairs presumably to his room. Mum rolls her eyes too followed by me – I guess it just runs in the family.

"Well forget about me, go on don't let me spoil your 'moment'." She puts air quotes around 'moment' and walks back into the kitchen, the grin still on her face.

I put my hands behind my back and sheepishly side glance up at Shane.

"So…"

"So…"

"You want to go up to my room?" He nods with a small smile on his face I smile back as I guide up to my room. Once we reach my room we both sit on the edge of my bed.

"Shane, I'm sorry. I overreacted over something you didn't know about. I feel terrible." I gush out taking hold of one of his hands.

"Uh, how do you know I didn't know what you were talking about?" I look down but he quickly cups my chin and lifts my head back up forcing me to face him.

"I uh, kind of over heard you today at school in the closet. I know I was eavesdropping and I'm sorry but I just had to know what you were talking about. It looked too suspicious how Nate and Jason just grabbed you liked that." He chuckles and I smile.

"Wait." He says and abruptly stops laughing and I frown. A serious look edges on to his face.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"If you where were outside listening…th-then you must of heard the first tape the _real tape._" I smile dreamily as the thought comes back to me.

"Yeah, I did." My dreamy smile turns to a smirk when I see Shane's cheeks tint a shade of pink. Shane Gray blushing? Call the news crews!

"Chill Shane." I lean in and quickly kiss his lips. "I think it was the most sweetest thing I've ever heard. He slowly smiles.

"Really?"

"Really." His smile turns to a grin and he leans in to kiss me again. That was like 25 minutes ago. Shane has left now. What a shame…

On the plus side I'm going out with him tomorrow :)

I'm going now. I can smell mum's Torres burgers and I want seconds before my greedy so called sibling gets there. What? A girls got to eat you know.

See Ya.

X

--

**Wednesday 3:14 PM**

Oh gosh. I was afraid this was going to happen…then again he is a teenage boy with hormones. I'm confusing you aren't I? Well let me put you out of your misery.

Shane and I almost took 'the next step' in our relationship.

No worries we didn't actually…you know…do it. But we were close. This is what happened…

There was no school today so I hung out with Shane at the mall. We had just come back from the guitar shop and we were heading to his house. His parents were at work and he's an only child. What a lucky thing. We walk in hand in hand and I set myself on his couch resting my arms on the edge of the chair and my legs on the end. I look up to see Shane with his arms folded smirking down at me.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"You're too cute." He says. I smile up at him and move my legs so he can sit down. Once he sits down I move too sit on his lap. Earning an 'Oof' from Shane.

"Geez Mitch, what do you eat these days?" I raise an eyebrow.

"So you're saying I'm fat huh? And to think I was going to kiss you.

"Well in that case you're as thin as a twig." I smirk. He must love kissing me huh?

"So you're saying I'm anorexic?" I hear Shane huff from under me making me giggle.

"There is no pleasing you is there?"

"Nope." I smile whilst turning round to kiss Shane quickly. He responds and turns me round fully so now I'm sitting front ways on his lap facing him. The kiss has now basically turned into a full blown make out session. Once the kiss starts to get heated Shane straddles me on the couch. He begins to kiss my neck and the feeling is sensational.

"I love you." He whispers. I would say it back but I'm starting to grow nervous as Shane hands go under my shirt. He reattaches his lips to mine and one hand is now holding my cheek while the other is still under my shirt and travelling up by the second. My heart hammers in my chest as Shane's hand reaches the clasp of my bra and that's when I lose it and force him off me. We are both breathing heavily and I stare up at him my eyes clouded in fear for some reason.

"Mitch?" Shane must have noticed since he is looking at me in concern. I look away from his concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm such a wimp Shane." My voice is small and sad. I glance at Shane who looks guilty.

"Oh gosh Mitchie don't be sorry. I'm the one that should be sorry baby." He pulls me to him and I tense up. He rubs my arm.

"Relax." He whispers kissing the side of my head. I snuggle my head into his chest and sniff back tear. Gosh why the heck am I crying? You're such wimp Mitchie Torres!

"It's just, I'm not ready to go that far yet Shane. I'm sorry" My voice is thick with emotion and Shane shushes me.

"Baby, please don't cry and I told you not to be sorry." He says soothingly. Once I've calmed down I sit up still in his arms.

"I promise you. I'll be ready, but in time. I don't want some quick one on the couch. I want my first time to be special." Shane looks at me in surprise.

"Yes, Shane. I'm a virgin." He smiles down at me and kisses me softly.

"Well, I'll wait for you as long as you need." He says once we pull away. I smile back up at him and I lean up to kiss him again.

Well that's sorted. Sometimes guys act on impulses. Shane is no exception but I know one thing. He'll wait for me and it's all good.

I'm out. Peace and love.

See Ya.

X

* * *

**Hope this is up to all of your standards sorry if it isn't I tried my best. Writers block isn't fun :(**

**Please cheer me up with a review. Thanks again.**

**Natalie x**


	11. A Slap Across The Face

**Hiya Guys :) Thank you to all who reviewed. You all rock! Gosh todays been so busy. Not to mention Michael Jackson's funerla was today so I was kind of distracted watching that whilst writing that.**

**RIP Michael Jackson.**

**Please enjoy this chapter!!**

**

* * *

**

Entry 11: A Slap Across The Face

**Sunday 12:30 PM**

Yo! :) What's going on? Wait, why am I asking that? You're a freaking diary! (He he no offence.) I'm seriously bored! So bored it's sickening. All I've been doing is writing Shane in love hearts all over my notebook. Oh, and I've made a list called "50 reasons why Tess Tyler is a scheming skank!" So far I'm stuck on thirty. I'm sure there are many more but I just can't think right now.

It's raining outside even though it's supposed to be summer. It's like a thunderstorm – Oops, I spoke to soon. A horrible rumbling noise was just made outside. I'm guessing that's the thunder. This would be the part where I cower under the covers but right now I want to write. So. Nothing is really new at the moment. Apart from the numerous glares and dirty looks from Tess but then again that's old news.

Sierra is a lovesick animal (Not that I'm not.) All she talks about is…wait for it…Jason. It's always "Jason's so amazing." or "Jay did the cutest thing today." Not that I'm not happy for her but please. Sing another tune for crying out loud!

*Screams* the thunder is getting worse now. I'm going to call Shane so his angelic voice can sooth me to slumber (that means sleep if you're too stupid to figure it out.) So, I'm going.

See Ya.

X

--

**Friday 11:22 AM**

Tess is giving me the evils again. It's pretty hard to write this since I can feel her eyes on me, boring into my back. Gosh will she quit is all ready! Class is booooring! I'm pretending that I'm taking notes. Though really you know the truth *winks* Miss is glaring at me as is Tess so this is good bye from me.

See Ya.

X

--

**2:21 PM**

UGGGGHHH!!! I freaking hate (I repeat HATE) Tess Tyler so much. You will not believe where I am. Want to guess? Well…

I'm in the freaking principal's office.

I know, you're still in shock right? Mitchie Torres sent to the principal's office? That doesn't make sense. I'm waiting to be sent in with a swollen lip and a scratched leg. That was hint if you didn't get that. Well with as fast as my pen can take me…here's what happened.

I am walking along with Shane to lunch. He is holding my hand and telling me a joke that is _actually_ funny (If you knew Shane you would get why I said that.) He kisses my cheek.

"You have an adorable laugh." I smile and look down. Heat rising to my cheeks. He smirks and leans down to kiss me. However we are rudely interrupted by a certain blonde…bitch.

"Mitchie! I need to speak with you." I look down the hall at Tess. A smirking Tess. A Tess who is up to something again.

I look back at Shane and he simply shrugs. I give him a one sided smile and then give him a quick soft kiss on the lips.

"I'll meet you in the cafeteria." He nods quickly and lets go of my hand. He walks away giving me a warning look before heading into the cafeteria. I walk – no more like stride over to Tess.

"What do you want?" I ask impatiently. I could be with Shane at this very moment but _noo. _I'm here in hallway talking to Tess.

"Well, I want you to do one simple thing." She says sweetly. I raise an eyebrow. Then all too quickly her nice expression turns into a snarl.

"Keep the hell away from my man!" She spits in my face. I step back in surprise.

"Excuse me. What do you mean _your man?_" I demand angrily. My hands are on my hips and we are practically nose to nose.

"I had Shane in the palm of my hand until you came along." I have to refrain myself from falling to the floor laughing clutching my sides. What fantasy world does she live in?

"Did you have to convince yourself that was true?" I am stifling a laugh now and it's pretty obvious. She narrows her eyes at me.

"Listen Miss No Life," I raise my eyebrows again. Is she sure it's me who she is talking about? "Forget what he told you. Shane doesn't love you. It's obvious he's making it all up to make me jealous. Well he got his wish. I am jealous and he's got my attention." This time I can't help it. I laugh.

"Covering up the hurting truth with laughs are we Mitchie? Well isn't that just sad even for you." I growl in frustration.

"When are you going to get it Tess? You can't break me and Shane up. He's never liked you liked that. Never has, never will. You can try every pathetic attempt in the book but it won't work. Me and Shane's relationship is solid. Now why don't you get out of that fantasy world you live in and grow the heck up?!"

I take a breath to calm myself down when I finish my rant. I look at Tess and there's an expression I've never seen on her before. I can't make out what it is so I can't predict her next action. Her next action is something very un Tess like.

She slaps me hard across the face.

My hand rushes to my now warm cheek. I look at her in surprise. She has a look of pure anger on her face and for a second I think I even see defeat.

"Don't tell me to grow up!" She screeches causing a scene. Many people are starting to tune in to the encounter that is between me and Tess.

"Shane, h-he loves me! He just hasn't realised that yet!" Her voice is high and desperate. This side of Tess almost scares me. I almost feel sorry for her. Note the _almost._ She pushes me to hard before I even get a chance to think. I stumble to the floor and look up into Tess's furious eyes.

"I'll make your life a living hell till you realise that. Just let Shane go now and save your self the trouble." Anger shoots from beneath me and I snap.

I push Tess as hard as I can and this time she's the one stumbling. Once I get to my feet I slap her just as hard as she had slapped me. She screams in anger and begins to pull my hair. Soon punches, kicks and slaps are thrown in numerous times and all I can see is red. A crowd circles us cheering us on.

"Get in there Mitchie!"

"Do her one Tess!"

"Give her another punch!"

All I can focus on is kicking the ass which belongs to Tess Tyler. I basically just throw out my arms any where. I guess word gets out to Shane because the next thing I know I'm being hauled by the waist in mid air.

"Mitch – Mitchie stop it!" Shane's voice is soft yet demanding. I struggle in his grip to get out of his arms.

"Let go of me Shane! She deserves everything she's going to get and more!" He holds onto me tighter.

"Maybe she does." He reasons. "But is fighting really the best way to solve this?" I sigh and stop the struggling. I look over at Tess. Her hair is every where and a popular guy named James Richard is holding her back. Shane puts me down as I sigh. He holds onto my hand.

"All right there's nothing to see here. Go on go back to your usual where abouts." Shane commands. The crowd disperses with a groan and soon it's just me, Shane, Tess and James. Shane nods over at James who nods back in a 'dudely' way. Shane takes me over to the janitor's closet and locks the door behind me. I look down ashamed.

"Mitchie, baby look at me." I reluctantly look upwards meeting Shane's disappointed eyes.

"Look at you. You've got scratches everywhere." I sigh looking down again. Shane lifts my chin to face him again with his index finger. He kisses my mouth softly.

"Why were you fighting?" He asks caressing the side of my face.

"I don't know how to answer that." I sigh for the third time.

"Why don't we start with who started it?" He says still caressing my face.

"Tess." Is my one word answer. He raises an eyebrow.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Before I can answer a shrill nose is heard.

**BRRIIIIIIINNNNG! –BELL-**

Sighing, Shane kisses me one last time.

"I'll talk to you later baby. I love you." I smile softly. Bearing in mind what the circumstances are at the moment. Just hearing Shane say that gives me butterflies.

"I love you too." I say quietly as he leaves the messy room. I stay in there a few minutes longer just thinking over what had happened previously before leaving the closet.

Not long after I was taken out of class to where I am now. Sitting in the main office awaiting the principal. I have to go now. Miss Shaman is calling me to go inside –Queue sad funeral music- *Sighs* Bring on the disappointing nods and sighs.

See Ya.

X

* * *

**Sooo. Your thoughts would be nice!! :) This chapter sucked in my opinion. Thanks again for reading.**

**Natalie x**

**P.S This story is soon to finish with only 3 or 4 chapters left :( I know sad moments...**


	12. Suspension AKA Death Sentence Of Bordem

****

I'm so sorry for the late update guys. My computer was being retarded again and didn't start working until yesterday. So I would've had this up sooner but my computer has issues.

**Thank you to the people who reviewed last chapter. It was only five people but as long as I'm getting reviews I'm greatful. Enjoy this one!!**

****

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp Rock. Yeah you better believe it. I also don't own Miley Cyrus's awesome song. Though I wish I did._

* * *

**Entry 12: Suspension AKA Death Sentence Of Bordem**

**Monday 11:15 AM**

The last time I wrote in this thing I was going to the principal's office. Now I'm at home on my bed with my face screwed up in anger. You're probably wondering why I'm at home on a school day right? Well it's not because I'm sick…

It's because I was suspended.

Yep I'm still in shock about it. Its one thing me being sent to the principal's office, but _suspended?_ I mean come on. People used to say "The day Mitchie Torres is sent to the principal's office is the day pigs fly." Well guess what. Pigs can fly.

I feel like one of those really bad kids who are used to this type of thing. What am I supposed to do for a whole week with everyone one else at school? It's going to be so boring. Let the moping begin!

See Ya.

X

--

**11: 25 AM **

Day time TV is so…so…boring. There's no other way to describe it. I would think of a better adjective but my brain has gone dead. How do the bad kids deal with this? Ugh. This is getting depressing I'm turning it off now.

See Ya.

X

--

**11: 38 AM**

Let me just tell you this. Never try doing a handstand just after you had some milk and cookies. Seriously don't. I've had to learn the hard way and - wait – you wouldn't have to worry anyway you're a diary! Gosh see what suspension does to me. I'm going insane! I feel a little woozy after doing that handstand. Milk and cookies plus handstand are a bad combo I'm telling you. Oh gosh, I think I'm going to puke. I'm going before I throw up all over the page.

See Ya

X

--

**11:52 AM **

I can't remember a time I've been this bored. IT'S FREAKING KILLING ME!!!!

Okay. That's my waste of a page rant over now.

See Ya.

X

--

**12:05 PM **

Just playing a little guitar. Trying to think of some lyrics. Bored out of my nut. The usual…

Is there a word that rhymes with orange? I've been told no but come on there's like a million words in the English language. There must be something write? Hmm let's see orange…orange…

Oh forget it! It was a crappy song anyway. Ugh! I'll just go work on the other one.

See Ya.

X

--

**3:05 PM**

Finally, something interesting happened. Shane came over to 'visit'. You wouldn't exactly call it a visit when he came during school time and broke in through my window. Ha ha funny story actually. This is what happened…

I'm coming out of the bathroom after finally getting the remainder of the brownie mix off my face. Yeah I was making brownies. I'm turning to go down the stairs for more depressing day time TV when I hear a weird clunking noise from my room. My eyes suspiciously wonder over to my semi closed bedroom door. I hear another 'clunk' and a feeling of panic rushes through me.

I quickly run into my brother Tom's room and grab his baseball bat. It's finally good enough for something. I race back to the front door of my room, bat at the ready. Since my bedroom door is semi open I take a deep breath and kick the door harshly with my left foot. I run straight for the intruder whose back is facing me and without another second thought I whack him over the head.

"Alright, I'm not afraid to use this again I ~"

"Damn Mitch. What the heck?" There before my feet is my boyfriend with his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"…Shane?" My eyes widen and my mouth forms an 'O' shape.

"What are you doing here?" I ask bewildered. Shane chuckles at my expression his hand still at the back of his head.

"I came to see you. What other reason. Though I wasn't expecting that kind of greeting." Heat rises to my cheeks in embarrassment and I smile sheepishly.

"He he. Sorry?" I give him my hand to help him up which he accepts. Once standing Shane is still rubbing the back of his head. Still holding his hand I lean up to kiss is cheek.

"Again, I'm really sorry. I was just scared. I thought you were a psycho killer or something and I just panicked and the only thing I could think of to do was to get my brothers baseball bat and~" Shane silences my rambling with a swift kiss. I let go of his hand and wrap both of them round his neck responding. Both his hands go around my waist pulling me closer. Gosh where was he an hour ago? We pull away at what seems a decade later.

"That was the only way I could get you to shut up." I blush a light red and look down. Shane tilts my head up smirking.

"Stop hiding your blushes. They're cute." I blush even more and look away whining. Shane chuckles and turns me back round to face him.

"I'm just teasing you Mitch." I cross my arms in a huff.

"It's not funny." Shane kisses my nose.

"It kind of is." I roll my eyes and get out of his grasp on me. Well I try to anyway, Shane pulls me back again.

"Shane, we can't stay like this forever." Shane sighs contently but doesn't let go of me.

"Come on Shane I need to go to the bathroom. You don't want me peeing on the floor do you?" He still won't let me go. He nuzzles his nose into my neck. I sigh and lightly kiss his cheek.

"Please?" I stick out my bottom lip in my famous puppy dog put. Shane smirks again.

"I may consider it if that kiss was somewhere else." I smirk back because he has know idea what is about to come. Catching him off guard, I grab his face in my hands and kiss him hard. Once I pull away he looks very dazed.

"Can I go now?" He nods in a dream like state and reluctantly lets me go. I giggle and head straight for the stairs purposely avoiding the bathroom.

"I thought you wanted to go the bathroom!" I smile innocently followed by a shrug.

"I lied." I say before running down the stairs Shane close behind.

--

Half an hour later we are back in my room just cuddling on my bed. Nothing needs to be said. The only noise is both of our breathing. Shane buries his face into my hair and then kisses my cheek.

"Your hair smells good." I laugh lightly and whisper a quick "Thank you." Silence circles us for a while until Shane speaks up.

"Baby, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing." My answer isn't the most convincing thing in the world. So I can only imagine Shane raising his eyebrows.

"Come on, I'm not that stupid." I giggle at his choice of words.

"What's so funny?"

"You basically just implied you're stupid." I can almost hear Shane roll his eyes from above me. Yep, hear.

"Stop changing the subject Mitch, what were you thinking about?" I sigh and finally answer his question.

"You, lyrics for my new song, you~"

"Hold up, hold up!" Shane Interrupts. "You care to elaborate on the whole new song thing?" I giggle again. Thanks Shane you've turned me into such a girl!

"Well yeah, I kind of have a new song I'm working on." Shane grins excitedly. He always new of my love for music.

"D-do you want to hear it?" I can't believe what I'm saying, but the words just spill out of my mouth before I can take it back. Shane nods enthusiastically so I wriggle out of our comfortable position and go grab my smooth acoustic guitar.

"Okay, well it's a little rough because I just started but I hope you like it anyway. I-I wrote it about you." He smiles lovingly and squeezes my hand in encouragement I smile back before taking a big breath and begin to strum the chords.

_Gonna stay in bed today_

_Cause I can't stand the light_

_Don't know why I get so down_

_I won't be much fun tonight_

_And I can't believe_

_You still wanna hang around me_

_It's not so pretty all the time_

_You don't mind_

_To you it's all right_

_As I am_

_Is how you take me_

_Never, try to push_

_Or make me different_

_When I talk you listen to me_

_As I am_

_Is how you want me and_

_I know I've found the piece that's missing_

_I'm lookin' at him_

I finish strumming the last chords and finish with a halt. I look up at Shane who has a huge grin on his face.

"D-did you like it?" My answer is answered with Shane grabbing my face into his hands and practically smashing his lips against mine. He pulls away resting his forehead against mine.

"I loved it baby, it was just so…gosh I just can't describe how amazing it was. I love you." I'm the one grinning now and I give Shane another quick peck on the lips.

"I love you too." Shane left a while after that. He didn't want teachers suspending him also but then again that wouldn't be such a bad thing would it? ;)

It really was sweet of him to break out of school for me. Also having the risk of getting caught on his shoulders. He really is the best boyfriend in the world.

*Sighs*

Well, I'm going now. I want to work on that song a little more. Maybe if I think hard enough I'll it get done by tomorrow! Better get cracking now.

See Ya!

X

* * *

**Did you like it?? I hope it was good enough. Please review you lovely people!!**

**Natalie x**


	13. That New Glow

**I had such struggle with this chapter. I couldn't decide how to go with it. I finally decided on this way. I hope you like it!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter by the way :)**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp Rock. Get that through you heads already you lame brains! xD JK._**

**

* * *

****Entry 13: That New Glow**

**Thursday 1:24 PM**

It's free period at school right now so I'm writing to fill the time. Guess what today is? Well I'll save you the trouble of guessing. It's my birthday!!! Yay! I'm officially eighteen years old isn't that cool? What sucks though is that I have to come into school. How crummy is that?

Shane's is not in school today. What rotten luck. It would've been nice to hear his beautiful angelic voice singing me happy birthday. I'm going to beat him with a stick mentally. Venting anger really gives you that refreshing feeling.

Whoa! My jean's pocket is vibrating. Oh, that's just my phone. It's a text from Mr. I-can't-be-bothered-to-show-up-to-school-today-on-my-girlfriends-birthday. It says: _Baby, I know you're probably really mad at me for not coming into school today but I have a good reason. Call me back Shane xx_

Well, I'll probably take him up on that offer. I'm going to call him and find out his excuse. It better be good.

See Ya.

X

--

**1:45 PM**

"…" Shane Gray has to be the most stupid person to ever walk this planet. Yet ironically I'm in love with him. Okay, I didn't really mean that. It's just…ugh can you believe him? Guess what his excuse is.

He has a horrible (Yet common) cold.

I know what you're thinking. Come on, that can't be his fault. Well, it is when you eat 3 ice pops in just an hour for a bet. Gosh talk about atomic brain freeze! I'm sure I could leave with out a few bucks. Could you?

Of all days it had to be my birthday. _Mine. _Isn't your birthday supposed to be lucky? Well mine definitely isn't. It's going to suck not being able to spend one of the most special ones with someone you love dearly.

And what to slap for being such a DIMWIT!! (Sorry, I just had to add that in.)

Well I'm going to go and drown my sorrows. Free period is almost done anyway. I need to go find Sierra and cry on her comfy shoulder. Hopefully when I find her this time she won't be sucking face with Jason. Trust me the sight is not pretty.

See Ya.

X

--

**7****:13 PM**

In my room getting myself dressed. My mum is taking me out for the night. Well at least someone actually realises how important today is to me. Mum got me and iPhone *Squeals* and some new green converses. Yeah, there was a pair I had my eye on for a while.

Tom? Well don't even bother asking about him. For starters he's gone out with his 'Buds' for the evening. My birthday present from him was some gum and a used hair slide (who knows where he got that from.)

And you can't forget those birthday beats. You'd thing he's be nice since I'm a girl but he was all "Nuh uh. Sister's don't count." My arm is still sore. Thanks for caring bro. Thanks a whole bunch.

I'm wearing a green halter top, skinny jeans and my new green converse. I have to admit I look awesome! (Excuse my not so modest words there.) Mum won't tell me where we're going but she says I'll definitely be in for a surprise. Hmm…

Well that's my mum calling. I'd better go. I wonder how Shane's doing now. I hope he's alright.

See Ya.

X

--

**Friday 3:04 A****M**

Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh….

I can't believe this! I'm still speechless about everything that's happened. All I can say is this officially is the best birthday I've ever had. Well actually since it's three in the morning now it's not really my birthday. Though who gives a damn about the time? I'm still utterly speechless. Would you believe that Shane is in my bed next to me asleep? And more importantly…

We're both naked?

Did you take the hint? That's right; I'm no longer a virgin. I feel just…wow. I'm glowing. I read about that new glow you get after your first time. Well, I'm definitely shining.

If I go back to around seven which was accurately yesterday everything will make more sense.

I'm standing out side my house shocked as ever. There standing there is my so called 'sick.' Boyfriend. He has a huge grin on his face as he sees m dumbfounded expression. I turn back to my mum who is also smiling like a hyena.

"Mum, what's going on?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well, Shane's taking you out tonight. Not me. This was all part of the plan."

"…Plan?" I'm very annoyed at this point. This was all part of a plan. Getting my hopes down all for nothing. Shane walks up to me and kisses my cheek. I'm guessing because my mum is standing there.

"Happy Birthday baby." All anger subsides at the soft tone of his voice. I smile up at him in awe.

"Shane…" I whisper. This really was a good plan now that my mind seems to have calmed down thinks. I hug him tightly.

"I love you." I whisper in his ear. I can feel his grip tighten on my waist.

"I love you too." He whispers back. After we pull apart I hear a sobbing sound from behind. I whisk around to see my mum wiping tears away. I look at her in confusion.

"Mum?"

"I'm sorry," She gushes. "It's just, that was so adorable. The way you two just whisper those words." My cheeks redden in embarrassment. Gosh she is embarrassing.

"Mum." I whine. Must she always find a way to make me feel bashful in front of Shane?

"My baby's growing up." She grabs and squeezes me tightly. Though I am quickly losing air I hug her back. I'm soon desperate for oxygen.

"Mum, air would be nice." She lets me go immediately and I gasp in need of the air to fill my lungs. Once I'm breathing normally again, I lace Shane fingers through mine.

"So to clarify things you were never sick?" My Mum and Shane laugh.

"No I wasn't. It was all part of the part of the plan in surprising you." He taps my nose at his last word. I roll my eyes but smile anyway.

"You two should be on your way." Mum says after a few seconds of silence. Shane and I nod heading to his car which is parked on the curb.

"Don't stay out to late now." Shane nods again while I just roll my eyes once I'm in the car.

"I love you too mum." I reply sarcastically. She grins and waves at me from my seating position in the car.

"Have a good time." She shouts as the car begins to drive off.

"Oh we definitely will." I mutter to myself. Shane doesn't hear for his eyes are on the rode.

--

Shane stops the car and I haven't got a clue where we are. All I see is a deserted ally way. And a very narrow pavement.

"Shane, where are we?" Shane smiles smugly.

"In the middle if no where."

"I can see that. Care to elaborate on why?" He chuckles.

"Close your eyes baby." I do as I'm told and I can hear a rustling in the background.

"Okay open." I open my eyes and Shane is holding out a white plane envelope. I don't even see the words 'Mitchie' on it in his messy scroll which he calls handwriting.

"An…envelope." I frown. He chuckles again at my reaction.

"You might be happier once you see what's inside." I don't need telling twice. I rip open to envelope and once I see what's in there I let out a shrill scream of joy.

"OH MY GOSH!!!" I grab Shane and capture his lips into a passionate kiss. Once I've pulled away I'm grinning so wide I'm surprised my face doesn't crack.

"You are officially the best boyfriend ever." Shane smiles proudly at my happiness and words.

"Why thank you. I already knew that but it's nice to be told." I roll my eyes playfully as I clutch tightly what in my opinion is the best birthday present ever.

Two front row concert tickets to the best band ever: Paramore.

--

After the concert. Shane is driving me home. I'm stilling raging with excitement as I sing random snippets of Paramore songs.

"_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Wooooaaah." _Shane smiles at my enthusiasm.

"_I'm in the business of misery let's take it from the top she's got a body like an hour glass it's ticking like a clock._"

"Wow, you really are pumped from that concert Mitch." Shane laughs. I laugh too joining in.

"Yeah, All because of you. You are the best boyfriend I could ever wish for Shane. I really mean that." Shane grins and quickly pats my knee in appreciation. Once we drive into my driveway. Shane stops the car.

"Coming in?" I ask hopefully.

"Defiantly." I smile and grab his hand as we get out of the car. Once inside the house it's dark and silent. I flip on the switch and look around Shane still holding my hand.

"Mum?" I speak loudly. No answer. I guide Shane up to my room where I see a note on my bed.

_Mitchie, I know you've probably invited Shane over and I thought you would've wanted some privacy so I went out with some of the girls. I won't be home till morning probably so Shane is more than welcome to stay over. Hope you've had a great birthday. See you soon_

_Love from,_

_Mum. X_

I smile and finger the note lightly. I put the note on my bed side table and look over at Shane.

"Looks like we've got the house to ourselves. Your staying over right?" Shane nods.

"Of course. I wouldn't want you here all alone now would I?" I giggle and sit on his lap wrapping my arms round his neck.

"So, what do you want to do?" I ask innocently with a smirk. Shane smirks back.

"Well, I was thinking some of this." Shane crashes his mouth on mine fiercely and I kiss back almost immediately. With the force that is used Shane lands on the bed his hands going into my hair. His tongue rubs on my bottom lip and I grant him an entrance. Are tongues meet in a battle and I can't help but moan.

Shane expertly switches positions so now he is on top. Our tongues are still battling and my grip around his neck is tighter. Shane pulls away after a while and starts to press light kisses down my neck. I bite my lip and close my eyes enjoying the wondrous feeling. His lips find mine again and his hand begins to travel up under my shirt. This time I don't stop him and he notices. He pulls away and looks at me.

"Mitch, A-are you sure you want me to go this far." I nod at a loss for words. I pull him back by his shirt but he tugs back again.

"I don't want you making a mistake." he says seriously.

"Shane, I love you. You've waited for me and now you're done waiting."

"There's no going back afterwards." I nod.

"I know." Whisper and pull him back once again recapturing our lips. Shanes hand goes to the base of my bra and he tugs my green halter top over my head.

I'll spare you the details after that. Let's just say. I had an amazing night. Well, It's nearly Four now and I want to get some sleep. Shane has a death grip round my waist at the moment so yeah I'm in a bit of discomfort. Ha-ha.

See Ya.

X

* * *

**Did you like it? I haven't checked for mistakes and grammer yet since I'm in a rush so I apologise for any of those.**

**I really hope you liked this. Please review!!**

**Natalie x**

**P.S Next Chapter is the last. I know I'm really sad too...**


	14. Epilogue: Unwanted Attention

**OMG. :D I'm very happy with the response to this story! 10 reviews 6 fav's and 16 alerts! That's alot for me in one go so thank you! :D**

**Thanks especially to: _believeinlove08, ilovejoe15, djdangerlove-x, casy08, greenscruffyconverse, TashIsRandom, ShanexMithiexLoverrr (anon), Shayla (anon), Eloisel54 and xx-juliaaa _for reviewing! You guys get a virtual cookie :D**

**And another thank you to _believeinlove08 _for telling me the mistakes I made. Anyway on with the next chapter.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp Rock. Shocker._**

* * *

**Entry 2: Moment Of Weakness**

**Tuesday April 12th 2009 1:45 PM**

Life's just peachy isn't it?

And if you didn't catch that form of sarcasm I'm telling you now I was being sarcastic. You think you're having a relatively good day and everything is going fine and dandy. Nothing that bad could possibly happen and spoil this when BAM! Your math teacher tells you that you'll be tutoring an annoying football jock who can't keep his grades up. Yes, you're correct.

I have to tutor Shane 'as smart as a loaf of bread' Gray in math. Cue the sad yet dramatic music here.

I'm sitting in the library writing this. I don't usually go to the library at lunch times...or at all for that matter. And once this day is over never again. I'm only in here for a couple of reasons.

1. Sierra is out sick today. If you haven't realised by now, I'm not the most friend enclosed person. Just my luck.

2. The library is quiet and nobody will bother me. Unlike some jockey idiots who don't know the meaning of "GO AWAY!"

3. Shane (the jockey idiot) would be looking for me at this appointed time. Probably to 'congratulate' me or something and well all know its really not something to celebrate about.

Ugh, it's not fair! I'm not the only one who is good at math – heck there are people better. Though apparently Miss Malone just happened to pull my name out of the hat. Imagine me saying the word 'happened' with air quotes. I'm pretty sure this mini hat contest was fixed.

Tutoring Shane will just make things right now worse. Ever since the incident that occurred at the mall, he's been tracking my every move. It's like he's a piece of gum stuck under my shoe that I can't scrape off no matter how hard I try. And I'm talking really sticky.

Whoa wait a second.

I see a looming figure in the shadows. I'm guessing its Shane finally finding my where abouts. So much for the library being a great hiding spot. I could be wrong but I'm not taking any chances. This the last time I get fooled by the library's hide-able looking qualities. I'm just going to stop babbling now and get the heck out of here before Shane plays another round of 'Mess with Torres'.

See Ya.

X

* * *

**4****:25 PM**

Five minutes until Shane arrives and we begin tutor time. Or as I prefer to call it torture time. I'll probably die before the next tutor session or diary entry so don't wait up. My mum is coviniently working late today and my brother Tom is over at one of his so called friend's house. Good riddance. Though that unfortunately leaves me home alone with Shane.

Wohoo. (Again, note the sarcasm.)

I haven't got much time to really write anything because he'll be here any minute. I'll write some more after the session - If I survive of course. So…yeah…

See Ya.

X

* * *

**7:05 PM**

Uh...Okay.

There's some good news, but then there's some bad news; what do you want to hear first? Lets start on the positive side of things.

Good news: I survived the torture, I'll have plenty more time to write and I'm engaged to Nick Jonas. (The last one was a huge lie as you can probably tell. A girl can dream right? Right. So shush.)

Bad news: I was no match for Shane's evil seducing power...and...he kissed me.

I bet if you were actually alive, you'd sit there shaking your head thinking: Does this girl ever learn? But it's not entirely my fault…is it _my_ fault he's practically a professional hypnotist? I think not!

Let's start from after he arrived. We had just started working on a math problem - or rather I had started working on a math problem.

I was talking him through it the best way that I could, not making any eye contact and keeping my eyes glued to the worksheet; when he interrupts me in mid sentence.

"Stop." He said. I shut my mouth confused and looked up at him for the first time since I'd opened the door and let him in. I notice his eye colour straight away – a lovely mix of brown and green. No, I'm shockingly not going to deny that.

"Let's not talk about math." He said with a smirk. I sighed rolling my eyes. _Here we go_ - I thought.

"And what do you suppose we do talk about?." I asked flatly, raising an eyebrow. He didn't answer my question however. He said something I wasn't expecting. At all.

"You have pretty eyes." I just blinked two or three times before I actually managed to form some words.

"Thank…you…?" I finally said. I really wasn't sure how to respond to this. He suddenly moved closer and his hand slowly reached out and touched the side of my face. You'd think I of all people would immediately back away from him and run for the door, but no. I flinched for a mere second and eventually leaned into his touch. He slowly rubbed his thumb across my cheek, caressing it softly. I closed my eyes as peculiar feeling overwhelmed me. A minute later I opened my eyes and his face was dangerously close to mine. My heart literally skipped a beat.

"Just give me a chance Mitch." His words were almost inaudible. What did he mean? Why would he need a chance? As I was about to ask him this, he caught me off guard when his lips pressed themselves against mine softly.

The thing that shocks me the most about this whole thing is not that he dared to press his lips to mine. Not that he pulled me closer by pulling me onto his lap – (well that I'm still in a daze about)

It's that I kissed him back. And I don't regret it.

Yes, I kissed him back, I really couldn't help it. As foolish as I was, I put my arms around his neck and he took this as a green light (going back to the pulling me into his lap) I didn't notice this properly since I was so into the kiss that I even put myself in a more comfortable position. Honestly, what was I thinking? That was pretty hard to admit by the way. He hands slipped to my waist band. And that was what made me come to my senses. So abruptly pull away and quickly standing up. We were both breathing heavily. Panting wildly.

"I think…you should…go." I managed to say. From the look on his face it looked like he was about to try and protest.

"But…" Was the only word he could get in edgeways before I cut him off.

"Please. Just go." My breathing was slightly better now and he sighed staring right into my eyes. Ha! He didn't get round me that easily. I'm a pro at the staring contests (Thank you Tom and your week eyes) so I stared harder. He gave in almost too quickly in my opinion and sighed again standing up. He walked over to me and his towering self looks down at me.

"I'll be back babe." Great. Welcome back mister 'I'll try and woo you with smoothness.' I rolled my eyes and looked down at my purple carpeting.

"Whatever." I muttered and without another word he left my room. Once he was gone I lightly touched my swollen mouth with the tip of my finger tips. I groaned throwing myself onto my bed and burying my face into my pillow. That's where this guilty story ends.

Why. Why me? Did he _have _to be such a good kisser? (I'm not even denying that now)

I really am stupid. I don't know anything anymore. What's up and what's down. What's left and what's right. It's crazy! All of this is down to that idiot Shane Gray and looking back on what I've written I can't get that whirly feeling out of my stomach.

Am I…falling for him? Man I really, really hope not. Psh, I cant be!

Well before I confess anything I shouldn't, I'm out. I'm going to really try and blend in at school for the next few weeks. Time to bust out the camouflage outfits from my wardrobe I think.

See Ya.

X

**

* * *

What did you think? Review? Please! I'll be really greatfull.**

**Natalie x**

**P.S Any mistakes I'm sorry.**


End file.
